


La Rose d'Hell's Kitchen

by Sybiline37



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Daredevil (TV) Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybiline37/pseuds/Sybiline37
Summary: Liv Barrier revient à Hell's Kitchen pour rouvrir le magasin de sa mère, très vite sa route va croiser celle de Matt Murdock qu'elle a connu enfant.  Des amitiés vont se créer entre Liv, Karen et Foggy alors qu'elle va délopper une relation unique avec Matt.Elle est loin de se douter que cette relation va apporter le danger à sa porte l'a poussant à choisir entre ce qu'elle veut être et ce qu'elle est ...SPOILERS SAISON 3





	1. chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Je suis retour mais ce n'est pas avec des écrits spécial Noel cette année, j'ai adoré la saison 3 de Daredevil.  
> Je trouve que c'est la meilleur saison avec la saison 1, même si la 2 était loin d'être mauvaise et l'annulation de la série me brise le cœur.  
> Matt est un de mes personnages favoris, l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui est très fort ...  
> J'ai donc décider d'écrire une mini suite même si la fin optimiste et ouverte m'a plu, je veux revoir Matt dans son costume de Daredevil. Et surtout je veux le revoir affronter l'agent Pointdexter en tant que Bullseye !  
> Mais mon vœu le plus cher est que Matt trouve le bonheur, la relation qu'il va avoir avec Liv va changer sa manière de voir les choses. Et je veux apporter un peu de douceur, de normalité dans sa vie, d'espoir dans ce monde si sombre.  
> Je pense écrire une dizaine de chapitres en alternant entre les points de vue de Matt et Liv. 
> 
> Je dédie cette fanfiction a Clara qui aime autant Daredevil que moi, c'est une de mes manières de te dire que je suis réellement heureuse de t'avoir comme amie. Même si je ne sais pas toujours comment le montrer ou le dire.  
> J'espère que ça va te plaire !

[](https://www.casimages.com/i/181214114540572231.png.html)

POV Liv

Chapitre 1 

Pourquoi suis – je revenue ici ?  
C'est la question que je me pose alors que je suis en train de refaire les peintures du magasin.  
La boutique de ma mère est fermé depuis sa mort dans un accident de voiture, quand j'y repense c'est une mort plutôt banale à New York.  
C'était bien avant que les Chitauris ne nous attaque du ciel et que Thanos n'efface l'existence de  
50 % de la population mondiale . J'ai eu de la chance de ne pas faire partie de ses victimes mais beaucoup ont perdu des amis, des proches, des collègues et même de la famille.  
Et même s'il ne reste plus rien à enterrer au cimetière, il y a toujours besoin de fleurs pour garnir les tombes. C'est ce pourquoi c'est le moment parfait pour rouvrir ma boutique, de plus c'est la seconde fois que Nelson et Murdock ont mis Fisk en prison.  
Peut être que les commerces vont enfin réussir à fleurir de nouveau !  
Et puis nous avons Daredevil qui a réussi à récupérer son identité face à son imposteur, donc en théorie les rues d'Hell's Kitchen sont presque sûr.  
J'ai presque fini de passer ma première couche de vert foncé, j'installerais un grand miroir pour donner une illusion d'optique. Ce n'est pas un palace loin de là, mais je n'ai pas envie que mes clients se sentent comme piégés dans la jungle amazonienne.  
Je pousse un soupir, mes amis de France me manque et j'ai peur de me sentir seule alors que techniquement je suis chez moi.  
Mais qu'est ce qu'un chez soit ? Ce n'est pas un endroit mais les personnes qui y sont.  
Je me souviens avoir été à l'école catholique avec Matt Murdock, mais je doute qu'il se souvienne de moi car déjà à l'époque c'était un tombeur. Je n'étais qu'une fille de plus à être amoureuse de lui et certaines ont commencer à montrer de l'intérêt quand il est devenu aveugle.  
Il ne me prêtait pas d'attention particulière mais il était gentil avec moi, nos pères étaient amis.  
Je venais souvent assister aux combats de boxe de Jack Murdock, c'est ce qui m'a donner envie d'en faire après. J'ai toujours aimé les sports de combat, les dessins animés de super héros et les femmes comme Peggy Carter ou encore Black Widow.  
J'aurais aimé avoir le courage de m'engager au SHIELD , mais vu leurs problèmes avec HYDRA j'ai préférer m'abstenir. De plus, je voulais honorer ma mère en devenant fleuriste et en étant plus féminine.  
J'essaie de faire des efforts pour porter des robes, des bijoux et même des talons mais ce n'est pas mon véritable moi. Celle que je suis réellement s'exprime notamment grâce aux tatouages que j'arbore fièrement sur mes bras comme une rose, ma couronne ou la note de musique j'ai sur la nuque.  
A l'école, j'ai subi les moqueries de mes camarades car déjà à l'époque j'étais différente des autres.  
Je n'étais pas très bavarde et j'étais loin d'avoir le répondant que j'ai acquis au cours des années grâce à l'expérience.  
Déjà Matt avait tout d'un avocat car il me défendait, il défendait déjà les plus faibles mais des années de harcèlement scolaire laisse néanmoins des traces.  
Je manque toujours de confiance en moi, c'est ce pourquoi je me suis lancer le défi de tenir ce commerce seule !  
Je ferme les yeux en me laissant bercé par les mélodies d'Hans Zimmer tout en imaginant dans mon esprit, le résultat finale pour la décoration du magasin. Je suis sortie de mes pensées par la sonnette alors qu'une très belle blonde élancé fait son entrée, je fronce les sourcils, son visage m'est familier.  
\- Bonjour !  
\- Bonjour, je peux vous aidez ? je demande troublée mais en restant professionnel.  
\- Je venais faire ma curieuse, je suis Karen Page du cabinet Nelson, Murdock et Page qui est juste à côté se présente la jeune femme avec fierté.  
Je l'a trouve très charmante encore plus que sur les photos que j'ai vu dans les magazines, des images sexy apparaissent dans mon esprit. L'avantage d'avoir vécue en France, c'est que j'ai testé pas mal de choses notamment à la fac. Elle est canon !  
Je me ressaisis en lui tendant ma main pour me présenter comme il se doit …  
\- Olivia Barrier mais vous pouvez m'appeler Liv !  
\- Barrier ? Ce n'est pas un nom de famille très commun pour une américaine remarque Karen.  
\- Ma mère était française et a voulu garder son nom de famille je dis en haussant les épaules.  
\- C'est intéressant ! Si j'étais encore journaliste, je vous interviewer bien pour faire la promotion de ce que vous allez ouvrir. Qu'est ce que vous allez vendre?  
Je souris, ça se ressent que c'est une ancienne journaliste car elle pose beaucoup de questions.  
\- Des fleurs !  
\- Cool ! Je pense que j'en prendrais pour le bureau avec deux mecs, ça manque un peu de féminité …  
\- J'imagine, ils n'ont pas mis de posters au moins ?  
Nous pouffons ensemble avec une complicité naissante, Karen se met ensuite à fouiller dans son sac qui d'après les bruits que j'entends est pleins à craquer.  
\- Est ce que ça vous dérangerait de prendre nos cartes ? Nous ne manquons pas de clients après avoir remis Fisk derrière les barreaux, mais on veut que les gens d'Hell's Kitchen savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur nous dit – elle en me tendant un paquet de cartes.  
\- Pas du tout ! Mais en échange, vous devrez prendre mes cartes je dis en allant chercher les miennes dans les trop nombreux cartons.  
\- Vous connaissez le quartier ? Ou vous êtes nouvelle ?  
Mon sourire s'agrandit alors que je trouve mes cartes que je lui donne après avoir mis les siennes sur mon futur comptoir. Ce sont les premières, tout un symbole.  
\- Non, j'ai passé une partie de mon enfance ici jusqu'au décès de ma mère. J'ai été dans la même classe que Matt Murdock, votre collègue je réponds après une hésitation.  
\- Vraiment ? Est ce que ça vous dirait de venir boire un verre avec nous trois, un soir ?  
\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée … Matt ne doit pas se souvenir de moi !  
Et j'ai peur que les sentiments que j'ai éprouver pour lui étant enfant n'est pas disparu et je ne veux pas avoir le cœur brisé. C'était déjà assez difficile de le voir faire tomber toutes les filles à l'école.  
De plus, je suis prête à parier qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Karen et Matt, je ne veux pas créer de tensions entre eux ni être la troisième roue du carrosse.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'il se rappelle de vous Liv ! Allez, j'en ai marre d'être la seule fille de la bande insiste – elle sur un ton suppliant, je rougis.  
Je peux l'a comprendre, j'ai eu beaucoup d'amies femmes et ce n'est pas du tout les mêmes rapports qu'avec les hommes. Même si autant avec l'un que l'autre, j'ai du mal à distinguer quand je ressens de l'amitié ou de l'amour.  
\- J'accepte mais à une condition !  
\- Laquelle ?  
Je réfléchis à toute vitesse en même temps que mon regard se promène dans le magasin.  
\- Quand vous avez fini votre journée, vous venez m'aider à finir d'emménager car seule je risque d'ouvrir dans trois mois !  
Karen hoche la tête, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a compris mon appel à l'aide dans ma négociation.  
\- Matt ne pourra pas aider mais il pourra nous tenir compagnie, je leur en parle dès que j'y retourne. Mais d'abord, je vous donne mon numéro !  
Oh la gaffe, c'est vrai qu'un aveugle pour faire des peintures est très efficace … bien joué Liv.  
Après que nous ayons échangé nos premiers messages puis décider de se tutoyer, Karen quitte la boutique en s'entraînant à dire le nom du magasin en français.  
\- La Rose d'Hell's Kitchen ! Ça sonne bien !  
C'est avec le cœur plus léger que je reprends mes travaux, finalement on dirait que la solitude ne va pas durer longtemps. Cette journée se termine vraiment bien avec deux paires de bras supplémentaires, je pourrais peut être ouvrir d'ici une semaine ou deux.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, premier chapitre du point de vue de Matt.   
> J'espère que je respecte bien sa personnalité, par contre les répliques de Foggy sortent toutes seules ! Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur lui !!!   
> Ce chapitre est minuscule, mais j'avais envie de m'approprier le trio Matt/ Foggy/ Karen et leur nouvelle dynamique suite aux événements de la saison 3 de Daredevil, la saison 1 de The Defenders.   
> Avec un peu de chance, vous aurez les chapitres 3 et 4 demain !! :D

POV Matt   
Chapitre 2 

 

J'écoute Foggy d'une oreille distraite en train de lire un autre article sur notre victoire contre Fisk.   
J'ai encore du mal à croire que toute cette épreuve est derrière moi et en combattant Fisk j'ai eu l'impression de combattre mes propres démons.   
J'ai voulu mourir quand j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait eu aucun signes d'Elektra, c'est un des pires péchés de la Bible. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je ressens par rapport à la disparition d'Elektra, je sais qu'aucun corps n'a été retrouver dans les décombres.   
Et aucun humain lambda n'aurait pu survivre à la chute de l'immeuble, mais Elektra n'était pas normale. Elle était le Black Skye, mais je ne dois pas m'accrocher à cet espoir même infime car il me fait plus de mal que de bien.   
\- Mec !!! Mec !! Est ce que tu as seulement écouter un seule mot de ce que je viens de dire ? s'impatiente Foggy en me lançant une balle de baseball que je rattrape avant même qu'elle ne m’ait effleurer.  
\- Non … désolé Fog !   
\- Génial ! J'adore parler tout seul !   
\- Ce n'est pas une nouveauté que tu adore t'écouter ! je réplique avec un large sourire en lançant la balle dans sa corbeille en papier.   
\- Très très drôle, Murdock marmonne mon meilleur ami avec agacement.   
Dans le monde de feu que je perçois notamment grâce aux changements de température, sa silhouette se distingue particulièrement. Je me fige en entendant les pas de Karen dans l'escalier, ses talons claque sur les marches en bois alors que son parfum remonte jusque dans mes narines.   
\- Karen arrive !  
\- Enfin, qu'est ce qui lui a pris autant de temps ? demande Foggy avec curiosité.   
Je me concentre encore davantage sur mes sens alors qu'un autre parfum familier remonte à la surface. Celui de la rose, de la peinture fraîche et de la transpiration de quelqu'un que j'ai connu dans ce qui me semble être une autre vie.   
Alors que la jeune femme arrive essoufflé après sa montée de l'escalier, je sens de vieux souvenirs remontés. Plus les années se sont écoulés, plus j'ai tenter d'enfouir tout ce qui pouvait me rappeler le souvenir de mon père mais mon séjour auprès de Sœur Margaret a changer les choses.   
\- Matty, ça va ? Tu es blanc comme un linge s'inquiète Foggy tandis que je me lève de ma chaise pour venir près de Karen.  
\- Qui est ce que tu as rencontrer Karen ? je m'enquiers en ignorant la question de mon ami.   
\- Comment  … ? je vais définitivement mettre du temps à m'habituer à tes côtés Daredevil !   
\- Karen !!! j'insiste en sentant l'impatience se transformer lentement en une colère sourde.   
\- Très bien ! J'ai fais la connaissance de Liv Barrier, une ancienne amie de l'école d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Je l'ai invité à venir boire un verre avec nous répond Karen sur un ton exaspérée.   
Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir gâcher les choses encore ? Peut être qu'elle voulait me faire la surprise en l'annonçant différemment mais je n'ai pu m'en empêcher.  
Je réalise que ma proximité rend Karen nerveuse, son cœur bat la chamade et je devine qu'elle rougis.   
\- Les enfants, si vous voulez je vous laisse le bureau et retrouver ma petite amie super sexy !  
\- Désolé Karen …   
\- Pas grave répond mon amie en posant ses mains sur mon épaule pour que je me décale.   
Elle va ensuite porter son café à Foggy, elle semble soulagé par la distance mis entre nous ce qui m'attriste. Je ne mérite pas Karen, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle me manque et que je ne repense pas à nos rares moments de bonheur.   
\- Qui est Liv Barrier ? Pourquoi est ce que je n'en entends parler que maintenant ? C'est encore une de tes ex ? Et pourquoi est ce qu'on doit l'aider ? demande Foggy après un silence.  
Les questions de mon meilleur ami me font sourire, il a toujours été jaloux de mon succès avec les femmes. Enfin ce qu'il pense être du succès, personnellement je pense plus que je ne suis pas doué pour avoir des relations avec.   
Je passe une main dans ma nuque en songeant à la seule que je ne me suis jamais autorisé à approcher. Nous étions amis à l'école, je me souviens avoir beaucoup aidé Liv alors qu'elle subissait les moqueries des autres à propos de son caractère timide.   
Elle n'avait peut être pas la répartie qu'il fallait pour repousser ses idiots, mais mon père ne cesser de me répéter qu'elle était une des meilleurs jeunes boxeuse qu'il est entraîner. Elle avait l'esprit d'une guerrière cacher derrière l'apparence d'une rose fragile.   
\- Ce n'est pas une de mes ex mais une amie que j'ai eu étant gosse .. on s'est perdu de vue après que j'ai été pris à la fac je réponds en me rendant compte de mon jeu de mots après l'avoir dit.  
\- Elle est fleuriste et elle est seule pour faire les travaux de rénovations. Et pour qu'elle accepte de prendre un verre avec nous, elle a négocier complète Karen répondant à une des questions de Foggy.   
\- Fleuriste ? Comme sa mère, pas si surprenant que ça vu sa personnalité artistique. Je souris.   
\- Matt Murdock serait – il en train de sourire ? Karen vite prend une photo !!! s'exclame Foggy.  
\- Elle pense que tu ne te souviens pas d'elle … elle était si douce ! Elle me plaît !! renchérit Karen, je remets mes lunettes correctement.   
Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour les supporter tous les deux quand ils s'y mettent, on dirait deux gosses mais c'est aussi pour ça que je les aime. Ça fait du bien de les retrouver, de retrouver notre ancien cabinet avec nos noms à tous les trois sur la porte.   
Je me demande pourquoi Karen me dit qu'elle lui plaît, est ce une façon de me dire qu'elle ne voit pas de «  nous » dans le futur ? Ou une simple remarque innocente qui me fait trop réfléchir.   
\- Comment peut – elle penser que je l'ai oublié ?  
\- Les années passent et les gens que l'on fréquente aussi généralement répond Foggy.   
Il marque un point mais je n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle pense que je ne me souviens pas d'elle, elle a été très présente pour moi avec son père quand le mien a été tuer. Son soutien est ce qui m'a donner la force de rester debout alors que mon monde venait de s'écrouler …


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux Noel tout le monde !!!! :D  
> J'espère que vous avez été gâtés par le Père Noel et que vous avez bien profiter du réveillon. Pour ma part, c'était top !  
> Je suis absolument désolé de ne pas avoir pu poster la suite plus tôt, je viens seulement de finir le chapitre 3.  
> Je pensais sincèrement que je pourrais avancer plus vite sur cette histoire pour finir de l'a poster pour Noel, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je vais néanmoins me booster pour l'a finir au moins début janvier pour que vous puissiez l'avoir en entier. 
> 
> Dans ce chapitre, Matt et Liv commence à se reconnecter doucement et l'action arrive ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

POV Liv  
Chapitre 3 

 

Les travaux de la boutique avance bien grâce aux efforts de Foggy et Karen, je ne pensais pas qu'ils viendraient réellement m'aider. Et ça fait plaisir de voir que les gens se serrent les coudes à Hell's Kitchen, un électricien retraité est venu m'aider à arranger les lumières comme je le souhaitais.  
Il ne voulait pas d'argent pour le payer donc je lui ai offert une bière et un repas au restaurant.  
C'est suite à la soirée que j'ai passé avec lui que j'ai décider de fouiller dans les archives de ma mère. Je prévoyais déjà de le faire avant d'ouvrir, pour me donner une idée du chiffres d'affaires qu'elle réaliser à l'époque même si les choses ont évoluer économiquement depuis.  
Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les propos de Roger soit aussi véridique, ma mère ne faisait pas que vendre des fleurs dans sa boutique …  
Hell's Kitchen a toujours un des quartiers les plus violents de New York, mais je ne me doutais pas que c'était au point que mes parents fournissent des armes à leurs voisins.  
J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi et comment ils ont réussi à cacher tout ça aux différents gangs.  
Ça ne correspond tellement pas avec l'image que j'ai de mes parents et ça ne me fait pas plus accepter à quel mon père est devenu un homme différent.  
Je suis assise au milieu des cartons pleins de poussières quand j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.  
Je lève les yeux alors que la peur m'envahit, je pose le dossier que je suis en train de lire pour prendre ma batte de base-ball.  
Je me cache derrière un mur quand je perçois un bruit de canne, je sors de ma cachette pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Matt.  
\- Oh putain de bordel de merde !!!  
Ma batte tombe sur le sol , le bruit de sa chute résonnant entre les murs du magasin encore nu malgré la peinture et le miroir. Il me manque encore pleins d'étagères et le plus important des fleurs.  
Matt se penche pour ramasser ma batte avec un sourire mutin, j'en profite pour l'observer.  
Il est vraiment devenu sexy, sa chemise blanche ne laisse rien deviner mais ses bras raconte une autre histoire. Il est aussi baraqué que Jack, je parie qu'il va toujours s'entraîner au Fogwell Gym.  
\- C'est une façon originale de m'accueillir commente mon ancien ami d'école en me rendant ma batte de base – ball.  
\- Pour ma défense, tu m'as fait peur ! J'étais concentrée dans ma lecture …  
Le jeune homme redresse ses lunettes rouge sur son nez, un geste très mignon, même si c'est un tique. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de froncer les sourcils, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose que seul lui pouvait entendre.  
\- Tu as l'air préoccupée devine t – il alors que je hoche la tête avant de rougir.  
\- Oui mais ça n'a aucune importance ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Fog et Karen m'envoie te chercher pour t'emmener dans notre bar ! répond Matt.  
\- Vraiment ?  
C'est à son tour de hocher la tête, c'est à lui de paraître mal à l'aise. Une première.  
Le poids de nos années de séparation semble s'installer dans le silence, je cède alors à une pulsion en venant le serrer contre moi. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des câlins, mais en cet instant il est le seul élément tangible auquel je peux m'accrocher.  
Je sens Matt d'abord tendu puis il pose délicatement sa main dans mon dos avant de poser sa tête contre mon épaule. Je ferme les yeux en sentant son souffle contre ma peau, je sens l'émotion m'envahir.  
Notre amitié nous a permis de traverser les années d'école dans les moments difficiles de nos vies et j'ai le pressentiment qu'elle va reprendre comme si ce temps écoulés loin l'un de l'autre n'avait pas exister.  
\- Tu m'as manqué Red je chuchote à son oreille avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue.  
\- Oh non, pas ce surnom !  
\- Pourquoi ? Le rouge a toujours été la couleur des Murdocks !  
Je le relâche pour pouvoir voir sa réaction qui passe du sourire à la grimace d'approbation.  
\- Pourquoi est ce que tu n'es pas venu plus tôt ? je demande curieuse.  
\- Je … on a été pas mal occupés ces derniers temps et je ne voulais pas déranger pendant que Foggy et Karen essayer de t'aider répond Matt après une grosse hésitation.  
\- Tu avais peur  … de moi ? J'étais celle qui pensait que tu ne te souviendrais pas de moi !  
\- Comment tu as pu pensé ça ?!!  
Je le fusille du regard avant de me rappeler qu'il ne peut pas sentir ma désapprobation et ma colère.  
\- Parce que tu as eu ton lot de petites amies à l'époque ! Je n'étais que l'amie et en parlant de ça. Si tu n'arranges pas les choses avec Karen, je sors avec elle !  
L'expression de Matt est incrédule, surprise mais je ne lis aucune haine ni aucun rejet ce qui change des réactions que j'ai pu avoir. En France, j'ai pu m'épanouir et découvrir que l'amour pouvait prendre beaucoup de formes.  
Je suis tombé amoureuse deux fois au cours de ses années, une fois d'un homme et une autre d'une femme. Je l'ai aimé de manière différentes mais c'était sincère et ces deux ruptures m'ont brisé le cœur.  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un penchant pour les femmes, je devrais m'inquiéter en effet ! Mais je ne pense pas que Karen veuille autre chose que de l'amitié avec moi …  
\- Ça ne te gêne pas que j'aime aussi les femmes ? Et est ce que tu lui as posé la question avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives et de faire du mélodrame ?  
\- Non, pourquoi ça me gênerait ? Et je ne fais pas de mélodrame !  
\- Tu as ignoré ma seconde question, Murdock !  
\- Karen est mieux sans moi …  
Je pousse un long soupir avant de lever les yeux au ciel, j'avais oublier qu'il était têtu celui là.  
\- Tu sais que même si je ne te vois pas, je t'ai entendu soupirer bruyamment ! commente Matt.  
\- Et alors ? Je sais que j'ai raison mais comme d'habitude tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête ! je réplique sur la défensive.  
\- Bon, on va le prendre ce verre ?  
Je préfère ne pas continuer le débat, je file prendre mon sac après avoir pris soin de ranger les dossiers de ma mère. Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un d'autre découvre son trafic d'armes pour s'en servir et prendre des idées.  
Je prends le bras libre que Matt m'offre afin de le suivre jusqu'au bar ou il a ses habitudes, nous restons silencieux profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours aimé chez lui, il ne parle pas pour ne rien dire.  
\- Qu'est ce qui t'a décider à revenir a Hell's Kitchen après tout ce temps ?  
\- Est ce que ça te paraîtrait crédible si je te dis que ce quartier me manquer …  
\- En partie répond mon ami en fronçant les sourcils légèrement, il en devine des choses.  
\- Il y a aussi le fait que mon père s'est remarier à une fille dans nos âges et que je ne le reconnais plus je confesse après un silence.  
\- Et c'est tout ?  
\- Non, je voulais reprendre la boutique de ma mère depuis longtemps sans en avoir le courage. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir les épaules pour, mais je veux essayer de l'a rendre fière. Content Maître Murdock ? je réplique en terminant de manière mutine.  
Le jeune homme me fait un adorable sourire dont je ne me lasse pas, je peux presque apercevoir le petit garçon que j'ai connu sous cette apparence d'adulte. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il se sent observé car son expression change tout aussi rapidement.  
\- Je suis sûr que tu vas gérer et que ta mère est fière de toi !  
\- Merci, sinon est ce que vous accepteriez une secrétaire vu que Karen est détective ?  
\- Avec plaisir !  
Je n'ai pas le temps de l'interroger que nous arrivons devant le bar de Jo, c'est un bar comme il y en a dans toutes les villes. Même s'il a un côté authentique qui se voit par sa clientèle éclectique et ses verres à la propreté douteuse.  
\- Les amoureux sont arrivés !!! s'exclame Foggy en nous faisant de grand signes.  
Je rougis instinctivement, surprise, qu'il blague sur un «  nous » en tant que couple …  
Mes sentiments pour Matt se sont immédiatement réveiller à son contact, mais je serais déjà heureuse que l'on retrouve notre amitié. Seulement il va falloir que l'on se redécouvre, que l'on réapprenne à se faire confiance.  
Pour ma part, je lui fais toujours confiance mais Matt semble encore plus renfermé sur lui même qu'auparavant …  
Nous nous asseyons l'un en face de l'autre vu que Karen et Foggy ne nous ont pas laisser le choix de nos places. Ça sent le traquenard, après avoir passé du temps en compagnie des deux amis de Matt j'ai appris qu'ils étaient pour faire des coup montés.  
\- Alors vous avez pu rattraper le temps perdu ? demande Foggy en faisant signe à la barmaid.  
\- Un peu ! Mais Matt n'est pas le plus bavard !  
\- Vraiment ? s'étonne Karen en donnant un coup de pied sous la table à Matt que j'ai senti.  
\- C'est parce que je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, j'ai été à la fac, je suis devenu un avocat. Et avec Foggy, nous avons ouvert notre cabinet ! répond t – il avec un certain automatisme.  
Il est évident qu'il ne dit pas tout, il a toujours eu ses secrets que j'ai respecté mais ça titille ma curiosité. A New York, les super héros semble fleurir autant que les gangsters, je pensais qu'il aurait au moins quelques informations sur le Diable d'Hell's Kitchen.  
\- C'est un bon résumé, mais tu n'a pas parler de ta vie amoureuse qui est beaucoup plus palpitante. N'est ce pas Karen ? rétorque Foggy en me faisant un clin d’œil appuyé.  
\- On ne va pas se remettre ensemble Foggy ! De plus, on a jamais été ensemble ! Aide moi Matt !! supplie la principale intéressée, je me mords la lèvre.  
Au moins Matt a sa réponse, moi qui était persuadé qu'il restait des étincelles entre eux …  
\- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, Karen ? je m'enquiers pour que Matt n'est pas à répondre.  
\- C'est compliqué …  
\- Pitié, ne me dis pas que c'est compliqué est Frank Castle !!!  
L'ambiance bon enfant change brutalement à une tension a couper au couteau, je me sens alors encore plus comme la nouvelle de la bande.  
\- Qui est Frank Castle ?  
\- Le Punisher répond mon ami d'école avec une certaine froideur.  
Je me souviens avoir entendu parler d'un ancien soldat qui s'était donner comme mission de venger sa famille. Il a commis des atrocités, particulièrement sanglante qui ont fait le tour du monde mais je ne me doutais pas que Karen était lié à lui.  
\- Frank est un homme bien et un jour, j'arriverais à vous convaincre tout les deux !!!  
Matt et Foggy s'apprêtent à répliquer en chœur quand une explosion retentit.  
Nous sommes projetés hors de nos chaises, la fumée, le bruit, la panique remplace la quiétude du bar. Je suis en train de cracher mes poumons, étourdis quand je sens une main prendre la mienne .  
\- Liv !!!! Foggy !!! Karen !!!  
L'inquiétude dans la voix de Matt ne me dit rien qui vaille, je tente rester consciente alors que je sens le sang se répandre sur ma robe.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !   
> Et voilà un petit chapitre du point de vue de Matt, c'est très difficile de se glisser dans la peau d'un personnage aussi complexe. C'est aussi très technique pour décrire les combats en sachant que ses sens sont amplifiés et qu'il est aveugle, j'ai donc préférer me concentrer sur ses émotions et ses pensées.   
> J'ai fini de revoir la saison 1 de Daredevil et demain je pense enchaîner avec la saison 2, ça me permet d'être dans le bain :D   
> Le chapitre 5 sera un peu plus long ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

POV Matt   
Chapitre 4 

 

Tous mes sens ont été bousculer par l'explosion, j'ai été le moins touché de nous trois grâce à l'armure que je porte sous mon costume. Après ce qui s'est passé avec Pointedexter, j'ai demander à Melvin de me faire une armure capable de remplacer un gilet par balles et un nouveau costume.   
Il était hors de question que je remette le même costume dans lequel ce psychopathe s'est balader sous les ordres de Fisk pour tuer …   
Les blessures de Foggy et Karen sont superficiels, ils on été chanceux.   
Mais Liv a été toucher à l'estomac et depuis notre arrivée à l'hôpital, je surveille ses battements de cœur. Les médecins ont réussi à l'a stabiliser, mais elle est toujours inconsciente.   
Elle devra se reposer durant les semaines à venir, ce qui risque de retarder l'ouverture de son magasin. Et je doute qu'elle soit une bonne patiente, même si je ne peux pas critiquer là dessus.   
Je me souviens de comment elle était après l'accident de voiture qui a coûter la vie à sa mère, elle était à l'arrière quand c'est arrivé et c'est un miracle qu'elle est survécus.  
Elle qui était très calme et renfermée sur elle même, est soudain devenue très agitée et imprévisible.   
Les brutes contre lequel je l'a défendais se sont mis à l'a craindre car elle s'est mis à utiliser les cours de boxe de mon père en cours …   
Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait ce feu en elle, un feu qui attire les ennuis.   
Je repense à son anxiété que j'ai sentis quand j'ai été l'a chercher, qu'a t – elle découvert pour que ça l'a mette dans cet état ? Et surtout pour qu'elle évite de m'en parler, pour ne pas me mentir.   
C'est une des rares personnes qui ne m'a jamais mentis et elle n'a pas voulu le refaire maintenant.   
\- Matt ?  
La voix de Foggy me sort du brouillard de mes pensées, je ne cesse de revoir la scène en boucle.   
J'aurais du me douter qu'Hell's Kitchen ne pourrait profiter de paix que peu de temps …   
\- Je suis là !   
\- Comment ça se fait que tu n'est pas dans un lit comme nous ? demande mon meilleur ami.  
\- J'ai été prévoyant, c'est ce qui arrive quand un immeuble te tombe dessus …   
\- S'il te plaît, ne fais pas d'humour sur ça sinon je hurle !! supplie Karen de l'autre lit.   
\- Désolé … je réponds piteusement.   
J'essaie la méthode Jessica Jones, faire de l'humour noir pour essayer de supporter mes restes de stress post traumatique. J'ai voulu mourir, puis cessé d'être Matt Murdock et ces deux options ont fais atrocement souffrir Foggy et Karen.   
\- Comment vas Liv ? s'enquiert celui ci avec une réel inquiétude.  
\- Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveiller …   
\- Matt, je sais que tu t'en veux mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'a pas fait exploser le bâtiment, un fou l'a fait ! s'exclame Karen avec agacement.   
\- Dès la seconde ou elle rentre de nouveau dans ma vie, elle est en danger comme vous deux !   
\- Ne recommence pas à jouer le martyr ! Dès qu'elle se réveille, tu te sors les doigts du cul et tu l'invites à sortir !! Elle te fait sourire Matt, tu es différent quand tu es avec elle !! renchérit Foggy.   
\- Il a raison !!   
Je sais que Foggy a raison, c'est comme si Liv était revenue avec une partie de moi qu'elle avait emporté pendant toutes ces années. Je me sens comme un gosse à ses côtés et c'est comme si par son apparente timidité, elle me rendait moins sûr de moi. C'est un étrange sentiment.   
Même si j'en ai toujours pour Karen, elle ne me pousse pas pour rien vers Liv, elle a tourner la page.   
\- Tu peux allumer les informations qu'on en sache plus ? demande Foggy, je hoche la tête avant de m'emparer de la télécommande.  
C'est encore pire que ce que je craignais, il n'y pas eu que le bâtiment en fa ce de chez Josie qui a été toucher. Il y en a eu plusieurs dans tout Hell's Kitchen et il n'y a aucune cohérence dans ces attaques, comme si c'était juste pour faire des victimes, des morts pour le plaisir …   
J'ai envie de frapper, de hurler et surtout de retrouver le responsable pour qu'il paie pour ces crimes.   
Ce n'est pas le genre de personnes qui mérite d'être jugé devant un tribunal avec une chance de s'en sortir. C'est le genre que je prends plaisir à tabasser jusqu'à sentir les os craquer sous mes doigts et le sang sur mes doigts, le diable qui sommeille en moi se réveille.   
Je redresse la tête en reconnaissant le pas énergique de Claire qui entre dans la pièce, je suis soulagé en l'a sachant près de mes amis. Pourtant, je perçois son inquiétude envers nous ce qui ne m'aide pas à me détendre.   
\- Vous êtes revenus parmi nous !! Bonne nouvelle, comment est ce que vous vous sentez ?  
\- Groggy répond Foggy avec une moue, Marci ne devrait plus tarder à venir lui tenir compagnie.   
\- Fatigué répond Karen   
\- Des améliorations pour Liv ?   
\- C'est une battante !! Mais il faudra prendre soin d'elle quand elle sortira répond Claire.   
\- C'était prévu ! je réponds fermement, même si je me demande comment je vais jongler entre avocat, Daredevil et infirmier.   
\- Bien, tu veux aller l'a voir avant de retrouver le salaud qui a fait ça ?   
J'approuve d'un signe de tête avant de prendre le bras de Claire pour «  jouer l'aveugle » de manière crédible, j'aurais pu retrouver le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Liv les yeux fermés. Ironique.   
\- Comment vont les choses avec Luke ?  
\- Très bien, on viens juste de se fiancés. Est ce que je peux te demander qui est Liv, pour toi ?   
\- Une amie que je croyais perdu …   
\- Juste une amie ?   
\- Pourquoi est ce si dur à croire pour tout le monde ?   
\- Parce que j'ai vu comment tu étais quand les urgences l'ont ramener, tu tiens beaucoup à elle. Est ce qu'elle le sait ?   
Claire ouvre la porte alors que je me dirige vers le lit pour prendre la main de mon amie d'enfance.   
Sa peau est si froide, elle contraste avec la mienne qui me paraît brûlante comme le feu de l'enfer.   
Je caresse ses cheveux bouclés qui tombe juste au dessus de ses épaules, je respire son parfum en essayant de faire abstraction aux bips des machines.   
Je me penche pour déposer un baiser sur son front, ce n'est pas ainsi que je voyais notre soirée.   
\- Je reviens vite je murmure à son oreille avant de serrer ma canne en me retenant pour ne pas l'a briser en deux.  
\- Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter !! lance Claire alors que je sors de la chambre.   
Je ne réponds rien trop pressé de mettre mon nouveau costume de Daredevil pour chasser dans les rues. Je cours dans les rues, grimpe les escaliers de secours pour me rendre sur les toits et arriver plus vite chez moi.   
C'est avec frénésie que je sors le costume fait par Melvin, il est encore plus adapté à ce que je fais dans les rues. C'est une armure, l'armure du Diable qui fait trembler les criminels de la ville.   
Grâce à Jessica, Luke et Danny j'ai réussi à empêcher la Main de détruire New York, il est hors de question que je laisse un fou tenté de faire la même chose.   
Le reste de la soirée me permet de relâcher toute la rage que j'éprouve au quotidien et que je retiens.   
Sang, violence.   
Violence, sang.   
Peur de l'homme qui n'en éprouve pas.   
A combattre ainsi, il n'y a que comme ça que je me sens entier.   
Vivant.   
Mon père. Elektra. Stick. Père Lantom. Ben Urich.  
Honorer ceux qui ne sont plus là.   
Se battre pour ceux qui sont toujours là, voilà ce qui tourne dans ma tête quand je me bats.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le dernier chapitre de 2018 ! La suite à venir, l'année prochaine !   
> Je n'en reviens pas de déjà dire ça, les années passent et ne se ressemblent pas.   
> Je suis très satisfaite par ce chapitre 5, c'est mon favoris pour le moment, car je pense qu'il montre au mieux la relation que je tente de créer entre Matt et Liv.   
> Je suis maintenant en train de revoir la saison 2 de Daredevil et même si j'adore Matt/ Elektra, Elektra n'était pas celle qu'il faut pour Matt. Peut importe l'évolution de celle ci entre la saison 2 et The Defenders, leur relation n'était pas saine.   
> Matt et Liv se connaissent depuis toujours, il me paraissait évident que Matt étant Daredevil ne l'a choquerait pas plus que ça. Elle comprend Matt mieux que la plupart des gens et surtout elle lui permet de voir les événements qu'il a vécu depuis la saison 1 jusqu'à la saison 3 différemment. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

POV Liv  
Chapitre 5 

 

Le médecin m'a prescris trois semaines de repos obligatoire, je ne suis pas ravie mais il faut que je sois en forme si je veux ouvrir un jour. J'ai été suivis de très près par Claire Temple, une ex de Matt, encore une preuve de l'ironie de la vie.   
Je pourrais en rire, mais rire voir même respirer est douloureux à cause de ma blessure …   
Même si Claire m'a bien fait comprendre que tout était fini entre eux avant même de commencer.  
Elle est maintenant fiancé à un certain Luke Cage et elle en a rajouter une couche en m'expliquant que sa connexion avec Matt était loin d'être aussi «  intense » que la nôtre.  
Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser de tout ça !   
Matt, Karen et Foggy se succèdent pour jouer les infirmiers, Matt est celui qui vient le moins souvent mais dont les visites me font le plus plaisir. Il n'a pas besoin de dire ou de faire grand chose pour que je comprenne qu'il est plus affecté par ce qui s'est passé.   
Il se sent responsable parce que ses amis ont été blessés, parce qu'il pense qu'il attire le mal auprès de nous alors que ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai toujours observer chez lui ce syndrome du survivant, du héros et je pensais naïvement qu'il aurait évoluer à ce niveau là.   
On ne peut pas éteindre le feu qui brûle dans le cœur d'un homme sans peur, je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas d'un héros. Je veux juste un ami, mon ami, lui.   
J'aimerais qu'il me laisse entrer dans son cœur à nouveau car il n'a jamais quitté le mien malgré les années qui nous ont séparer …   
Je soupire avant de me concentrer de nouveau sur mon écran de pc, Karen m'aide également à trouver des fournisseurs pour les fleurs. J'ai déjà réfléchi à mes créations florales, je veux qu'elle soit absolument unique, pleine de références de geek et aussi New Yorkaise que possible.   
Cependant ce que ma nouvelle amie ne sait pas, c'est que j'enquête sur le marché d'armes de mes parents. Je me suis fait un tableau ou j'ai réuni toutes les informations que j'avais et c'est très peu.   
Je tente de découvrir si leur réseau existe toujours, j'ai peur qu'en rouvrant le magasin je réveille les démons qui ont causé le départ de ma famille …   
Je commence aussi à voir l'accident de voiture de ma mère sous un différent angle, et si ce n'était pas un accident du tout ?   
Ça expliquerait pourquoi mon père a réagit aussi violemment quand je lui ai dit mon projet de retourner vivre à Hell's Kitchen.   
Et pourquoi il refuse de me rendre visite, mais pourquoi m'avoir cacher la vérité dans ce cas ?   
Je regarde nos photos de famille avec un autre regard, les enfants idéalise toujours leurs parents.   
Je pensais que j'étais plus clairvoyante que ça mais ce n'est pas le cas, loin de là !   
Je soupire en me retenant pour ne pas frapper les murs, j'ai envie de hurler mon incompréhension.   
Je veux aussi pleurer parce que fouiller dans le passé me force à affronter le deuil de ma mère, encore une fois alors que la première fois avait déjà été difficile …   
J'en ai marre de devoir encaissé déceptions sur déceptions et c'est pour ça que j'ai du mal à faire confiance a Foggy et Karen. Je sais pourtant qu'ils sont fiables, sinon Matt ne serait pas amis avec eux.   
Mais je ne veux pas les embarquer dans cette histoire car ils doivent avoir assez à gérer de leurs côtés. Je pourrais me confier à Matt, mais j'ai peur qu'il fasse des choses qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard comme quand on étaient gosses.   
Je sursaute en entendant frapper à la porte, je m'y rends pour voir celui ci avec un sac de nourritures Thai vu la délicieuse odeur qui en sort. Mon estomac choisit ce moment pour se manifester, nous nous sourions gênés.   
\- Je me suis dit que tu avais peut être faim dit – il en guise de bonjour.  
\- Tu dois être voyant !! Oh merde, mauvais jeux de mots !! Tu es le meilleur !!   
Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire des blagues sur sa vue, car je me blase moi même mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je dois avoir un côté anglaise pour mettre les pieds dans le plat comme ça.   
Je lui prends le sachet des mains avant de me jeter dans ses bras, je me sens trembler contre lui.   
\- Hé, ça va ? demande Matt d'une voix éraillé par la sollicitude.  
\- Non …   
\- Rentrons !   
Je me pose pour sortir nos plats du sac, alors qu'il se rend dans la cuisine comme s'il était chez lui.   
Je l'entends chercher les couverts et je suis étonnée quand il les trouve presque sans problèmes.   
Pourtant, nous n'avons jamais manger ensemble lors de ses autres visites dans mon appartement.   
Je me stoppe dans mes réflexions quand je vois des nouilles au poulet avec de l'ananas, je souris.   
\- Tu t'es souvenu !! je m'exclame les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Miss sucré/ salé ! Mon père trouver que tu avais des goûts étranges sauf quand tu mangeais des hamburgers avec nous après vos entraînements répond Matt en s'asseyant à mes côtés.   
\- C'est vrai ! Je mange toujours de tout et j'essaye même de manger bio !   
\- Une vraie hippie blague mon ami alors que je le frappe sur le bras pour le faire taire.   
\- La ferme, Matty Blue Blue !!   
\- Après Red, Matty Blue Blue. Tu es sérieuse ?   
\- Totalement !!   
Nous mangeons notre repas tout en continuant de nous taquiner et d'échanger des souvenirs.   
Mon cœur s'allège à mesure que nos rires remplissent la pièce, son rire est une belle musique maintenant que sa voix est plus grave.   
Je réalise alors que je ne veux plus vivre seule, ironique en sachant que j'ai passé ma vie à chercher de l'indépendance. Je ne suis pas prête pour la collocation mais avoir un chat me manque, j'en ai toujours eu car étant enfant unique, ils étaient mes amis.   
Les mains de Matt sont posés sur mes genoux, alors que mes jambes sont sur les siennes.   
J'ai l'impression que malgré les années qui se sont écoulés, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. C'est si bon d'être juste tous les deux.  
Je pose ma tête sur son épaule avant d'examiner ses mains avec intérêt, elles sont trop rugueuse pour être celle d'un avocat qui ne pratique pas de sport.   
\- Tu continues de boxer, non ?  
\- Toi aussi répond mon ami en mettant nos mains comme dans Tarzan, mes mains paraissent minuscule à côté des siennes.   
\- Tu m'as manqué …   
\- Toi aussi  
Je me redresse pour passer une main dans ses cheveux toujours aussi rebelle, la faute au vent New Yorkais.   
\- Ça serait largement plus convaincant si je ne croisais pas toutes tes ex à tous les coins de rue !  
\- Est ce que tu serais jalouse, Liv ? Tu as bien eu des gens dans ta vie aussi, non ? Tu dois bien avoir des histoires à raconter aussi.   
\- Touché ! Je te raconte mes histoires si tu me dis TOUT sur tes ex par ordre chronologique et en détails je réplique en sachant que je négocie avec un avocat.   
Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai demander ça, sans doute parce que je suis maso vu les sentiments que je ressens encore en sa présence. Chaque ex étant comme une épine de plus dans mon cœur qui saigne déjà abondamment.   
Je suis stoppée dans mon autoapitoiement quand Matt pousse un long soupir, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. L'amusement quitte son visage alors qu'il resserre sa prise sur mes mains.   
\- Je suis Daredevil  
Je cligne des yeux avant de pouffer, voilà qui explique les petits détails que j'ai noté sur son physique depuis mon retour. J'ai connu Matt avant et après l'accident qui l'a rendu aveugle, bien sûr au départ il était maladroit et malheureux puis Stick est arrivé.   
C'est là que j'ai su que tout allait changer pour lui, Matt n'a plus jamais été maladroit malgré sa cécité.   
Le vieil homme m'a dit de veiller sur lui de loin et de l'attendre pour quand il serait prêt à être heureux. Je n'avais pas compris jusqu'à maintenant ce que le vieux bonhomme mal aimable avait tenté de me dire, peut être qu'il avait compris avant moi ce que je ressentais pour son élève.   
\- Et ? Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ta vie sentimentale ?  
\- Ça te ne choque pas plus que ça ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne t'enfuis pas en courant ?   
\- Parce que j'ai eu des doutes dès mes premiers jours ici, de plus le rouge a toujours été ta couleur ! Et te personnifié en un Diable protecteur correspond tout à fait à ton côté chrétien et ta moralité j'analyse en souriant.  
\- Si je me souviens bien nous avons suivi les mêmes cours Mademoiselle Barrier. Dois – je comprendre que tu n'a jamais été une croyante ?   
La tournure qu'est en train de prendre notre conversation est étonnante, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que je prenne aussi bien la révélation de sa double identité. Ce qui me fait me poser des questions sur les réactions qu'on pu avoir Foggy et Karen s'ils sont au courant de son secret.   
Même si ça me paraît problématique s'ils ne sont pas au courant vu qu'ils bossent avec lui tout le temps. Ils doivent savoir et ont jouer leurs rôles d'amis en ne pipant mot devant moi, ça les fait encore plus monter dans mon estime.   
\- Je crois que quelque chose à créer notre monde, mais pas un Dieu unique, c'est impossible d'avoir autant d'imagination ! Et aussi de stupidité quand tu vois ce que nous, les hommes, sommes en train de faire à notre pauvre planète. Je vois plus ça comme les Égyptiens ou les Grecques avec des êtres à la fois bon et mauvais comme nous avec un rôle à jouer dans l'ordre des choses j'explique le plus clairement possible.  
\- J'aime cette idée, c'est poétique comme toi !   
\- Je ne suis ni poétique, ni une sainte ! D'ailleurs si ton Dieu existe, vu le nombre de plan à trois que j'ai fais à Paris, j’atterris direct en enfer je rétorque blagueuse.   
\- Nous serons deux à y aller, même si je n'ai jamais fait de plan à trois répond Matt en rougissant légèrement.   
Je reprends une bière alors que Matt commence à me parler de ses ex et par la même occasion de sa vie en tant qu'avocat et Daredevil. Je l'écoute en tentant de ne pas émettre de jugement, mais je ne me retiens pas de le frapper quand il me raconte le nombre de fois ou il a faillit mourir.   
Pour ses ex, Karen et Claire sortent du lots sur le lot de folles qu'il a fréquentait, même si le trophée revient à Elektra Natchios. Il l'a rencontrer en même temps que Foggy à la fac de Colombia, ce qu'il ignorait à l'époque c'est que Stick avait formé celle ci à devenir la «  femme parfaite » pour lui.   
Et d'utiliser leur romance pour en faire un de ses soldats dans la guerre contre la Main, mais ce n'est pas le pire …   
Il en arrive à l'épisode ou il s'est sacrifier pour être avec elle, pour sauver New York, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones et Danny Rand. Je me mets à pleurer quand il me confesse avoir eu envie de mourir plus d'une fois après son réveil miraculeux, son deuxième combat contre Fisk, sa victoire.   
\- Voilà, tu sais tout sur moi ... conclu Matt en baissant la tête comme un enfant pris en faute.  
\- Écoute, je me doute qu'en tant que Daredevil tu as du rechercher celui qui a causé les explosions dans Hell's Kitchen. Mais je t'en supplie, rappelle ta bande pour le combattre quand tu le trouveras !!! Je refuse que tu retourne te battre seul dans les rues pendant que je suis forcé d'être au repos, dès que je vais mieux je t'accompagne sur le terrain que tu le veuilles ou pas !!!   
\- Si je rappelle ma bande comme tu le dis, Jessica Jones risque de me tuer pour ne pas lui avoir dit que j'étais en vie …   
\- Et elle aurait raison !!!   
\- Et tu n'a pas l'expérience pour venir avec moi, te battre dans les rues !! Comment pourrais – je protéger des innocents, si je m'inquiète pour ta sécurité ?   
\- Je n'ai jamais arrêter d'apprendre à me battre , Matthew !!! Je pratique la boxe et j'ai presque été prise au SHIELD !!! Tu as besoin de quelqu'un avec toi !!!   
\- Non, je travaille mieux quand je suis seul …   
\- Ce n'est pas la conclusion que j'en tire vu comment tu as arrêter Fisk avec l'aide de Karen et Foggy. Sans eux, sans l'agent Nadeem, Fisk aurait encore du pouvoir sur cette ville !!   
\- C'était une mauvaise idée de te dire mon secret, je n'aurais pas dû marmonne Matt en se levant du canapé pour partir.   
Je me lève pour lui assenée une énorme gifle qui lui fait perdre ses lunettes aux verres rouges, du sang perle de sa lèvre inférieure. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, tout en me retenant pour ne pas le frapper davantage.   
\- Liv … Olivia  
\- Je ne te laisserais pas partir tant que tu n'aura pas acceptée mon aide ou celle de quelqu'un d'autres. Mon magasin aurait pu être toucher par l'explosion et crois moi si ce dingue y touche, alors je le descend moi même !!!   
\- Karen insiste pour que je rentre en contact avec le Punisher …   
\- Amen !!! Pourquoi est ce que tu refuse, à cause de la fierté des Murdocks ?   
\- Parce que Frank et moi n'avons pas la même moralité !!   
\- A vous deux, vous avez plus de moralité que celui qui a causé toutes ses morts !!!   
\- Laisse Frank t'aider et moi aussi, parce que je sais que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à dormir en sachant que tu vas te battre contre des criminels. Et il y a quelque chose que tu dois voir, «  voir » avec ta vision bizarre des choses …   
J'essuie le sang sur ses lèvres avant de lui redonner ses lunettes car je n'ai pas envie de m'excuser.   
Pas tout de suite du moins, même si j'admets avoir un peu mal réagi à son discours de super héros solitaire …   
Je l'emmène dans mon bureau ou se trouve le tableau regroupant ce que je sais sur l'autre commerce de mes parents, je vide mon sac sur mes recherches alors qu'il l'examine avec attention.   
\- Maintenant tu sais tout aussi, désolé pour la gifle …  
\- Je crois que je l'ai un peu mérité, je dirais à Foggy et Karen que tu as fait ce qu'ils ont rêvé de faire pendant des mois …   
Je le laisse dans la pièce pour me rendre dans la salle de bains, je passe de l'eau sur mon visage.   
Je prends une grande inspiration avant de le retrouver dans le salon ou il fait les cents pas, il semble pesé les pour et les contres.   
\- Si tu penses à me faire prendre le premier avion pour Paris, tu rêves !  
\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes Liv …   
\- Bien, moi non plus !!   
Je décide de prendre mon courage à deux mains pour venir l'embrasser, un simple baiser, un seul.   
Contre toute attente, Matt me rend mon baiser avec passion, me forçant à m'abandonner à mon désir.   
Je le repousse pour reprendre ma respiration, nos fronts sont posés l'un contre l'autre.   
\- Depuis combien de temps, est ce que tu …  
\- Depuis le jour ou tu as pris ma défense et c'est pas grave si tu n'éprouves pas la même chose. Tu devrais partir Matt, je suis fatiguée …   
Mon ami d'enfance a l'air encore plus chamboulé qu'après notre dispute, qu'après que je lui ai tout dit sur mes parents. Mais il faut que je le rejettes pour son bien comme le mien.   
Il n'est pas encore prêt à être heureux et moi non plus, nous avons tous les deux des choses à régler.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir ! :D  
> Surprise, surprise dans le nouveau chapitre ! Premier affrontement contre Pointedexter et retrouvailles avec un vieil ami ...  
> Les événements du dernier chapitre font cogiter Red, comme quoi un seul baiser peut faire beaucoup de dégâts surtout sur un homme aussi compliqué que Matt Murdock.  
> J'adore écrire sur Matt et Liv, dans le chapitre suivant vous allez en apprendre plus sur les années de Liv en France et qui est la mystérieuse femme que je viens d'introduire.  
> PS : j'ai trop hâtttteeeeeeeeee de voir la seconde saison de The Punisher, ça va être trop bien !!!!! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

[](https://www.casimages.com/i/190103103218978808.png.html)

 

POV Matt  
Chapitre 6 

 

Je n'arrive pas à penser tandis que l'adrénaline coule dans mes veines, tout ce qui compte c'est la survie. Après des recherches acharnés, j'ai fini par mettre la main sur le terroriste qui s'est attaqué à mon quartier.  
Et mon instinct ne m'avait pas tromper, il s'agit de Pointedexter même s'il ne lui reste plus rien d'humain. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait remarcher un jour vu comment Fisk lui a brisé la colonne vertébrale, mais il semble plus fort …  
Il fut un temps ou j'aurais dit que c'était impossible, mais nous ne vivons plus dans un monde d'impossible. Il était instable auparavant mais maintenant, il n'est plus rien de plus qu'un tueur de sang froid.  
Un animal en quête de sang et de chaos, malgré mes années d'expérience en matière combat je me sens impuissant. Mais il faut que je survive, Hell's Kitchen a besoin de moi, Foggy et Karen aussi.  
Liv.  
Je secoue la tête pour ne pas me laisser distraire par le souvenir de son baiser et des sentiments qu'il a éveiller dans mon cœur que je croyais mort avec Elektra. Ce baiser m'a assez distrait, mes deux amis peuvent le confirmer vu mes absences au bureau ou lors de nos procès.  
Ils m'ont tous les deux encourager à lui rendre visite ou simplement l'appeler pour en discuter.  
Mais j'ai préférer fuir ce sentiment merveilleux et effrayant pour me consacrer à être Daredevil.  
Être Daredevil est quelque chose que je contrôle, je me sens plus fort dans mon costume de diable rouge qu'en étant Matt Murdock.  
\- Pourquoi as tu fait exploser ses bâtiments ? Qui t'a engagé ?  
\- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je bosse pour quelqu'un, El Diablo !!  
\- Parce que tu es incapable de penser par toi même …  
Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, mais j'espère qu'en le provoquant je pourrais lui infliger une blessure mortel. Je ne veux pas le tuer, mais je doute qu'une prison soit suffisante pour empêcher un ancien agent du FBI à la moralité inexistante de sortir.  
Karen avait raison, j'ai besoin de m'associer avec Frank Castle même si l'idée ne m'enchante guère.  
Mais Pointedexter est trop fort, je grimace en sentant de nouveaux bleus se former sur mon corps remplaçant ceux existant auparavant.  
C'est un miracle que mon corps ne m'est pas lâcher après tout ce qu'il a déjà traversé.  
La rage de Pointedexter se ressent dans ces coups alors que je me protège avec mes avants bras.  
J'ai juste besoin d'une erreur de sa part … une seule …  
Allez Murdock, montre lui comment tu encaisses les coups pour mieux te relever !!  
\- Je vais te tuer !!!! hurle l'ancien agent du FBI avant de m'envoyer au sol, je suis sonné.  
Je laisse Pointedexter sortir une de ses cartes à jouer qu'il utilise maintenant comme arme de prédilection, pour reprendre le dessus. J'inverse nos rôles avant de le prendre à la gorge, il se débat bien que je lui laisse assez d'air pour respirer.  
\- Pour qui est ce que tu travailles ? je répète en frappant le muret juste à côté de sa tête.  
\- Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ? Red ?  
C'est à mon tour de pousser un grognement de colère avant de lui donner un coup de poing.  
\- Il y a une femme qui veut récupérer sa Rose d'Hell's Kitchen et elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non. Les bâtiments n'était rien de plus que des appâts, tu es la cible …  
\- Qui est cette femme ?  
\- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne vas pas demander à ta petite amie ?  
Il sait qu'il est en train de heurter une corde sensible et je ne dois pas céder, céder serait lui montrer que Liv est une de mes faiblesses. Je ferme les yeux un instant avant de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il soit inconscient, je regarde mes gants rouge couvert de sang.  
Je tente de reprendre une respiration calme avant de prendre mon portable pour composer le numéro que Karen m'a donner.  
\- Karen ?  
\- Désolé Punisher, mauvaise pioche ! C'est Daredevil, tu te souviens de moi ?  
L'ex soldat part dans un rire guttural et moqueur à l'autre bout de la ligne, ce qui m'insupporte.  
\- Red ?  
\- Pourquoi tout le monde continue de m'appeler comme ça ?  
\- C'est une vraie question ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
\- J'aurais besoin d'un service, est ce que tu aurais un endroit ou garder un prisonnier pour l'interroger ?  
\- Ça se pourrait, mais est ce que tu auras les couilles de faire l'interrogatoire comme il faut ?  
\- Je ne suis plus le même homme que tu as attaché sur un toit …  
\- Moi non plus, tu peux remercier Karen pour ça. Je t'envoie l'adresse et on se rejoint là bas ?  
\- Parfait … merci Frank !  
\- Une dernière question, est ce que c'est pour une dame ?  
Je pouffe étonné par la question du Punisher, aurait il retrouver de son humanité pendant que je me remettais de ma presque mort ?  
\- Oui …  
Je suis tellement prévisible que je parie que si je raconte tout ça a Foggy, il va prendre le parti de Castle et me rire au nez. Oui je le fais pour une dame, une dame que je n'ai jamais mérité car elle a toujours été trop bien pour moi.  
Cependant je ne suis pas idiot, je sais qu'elle me cache des choses quand à ces années en France.  
Mais je ne peux et ne veux pas l'a forcer à se confier en sachant que je ne suis pas le meilleur pour ce genre de choses.  
Je lui fais confiance, je tiens à elle, même plus que ça.  
J'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour elle, mais notre amitié nous permettait de garder une certaine distance. De plus, c'était agréable de n'avoir qu'une amitié sans complications avec elle.  
Mais je ne peux plus nier que ce que je ressens à présent est plus fort. Du désir.  
Il n'y a pas de sentiments plus dangereux que cela si ce n'est la haine ou la passion, j'en connais déjà le prix. Et je refuse que Liv ne paye de sa vie comme Elektra, mais pour une fois, j'aimerais être égoïste.  
Je me ressaisis pour prendre mon prisonnier sur mon dos et l'emmener à l'adresse de Castle.  
Il est hors de question qu'il s'échappe sans avoir de donner de réponses et sans avoir répondu devant une cour de justice pour ses multiples crimes. C'est ce pourquoi j'ai insisté auprès de Frank, pour qu'il le torture mais le laisse en vie.  
Je retourne dans les rues pour écouter si quelqu'un a besoin de mon aide. La nuit ne s'arrête jamais à New York, ce n'est pas une légende.  
Mes pensées se tourne irrémédiablement vers Liv, je cherche le son de sa voix de manière instinctive. Ce n'est pas sa voix qui me parvient mais son souffle alors que je l'entends frapper contre un sac de boxe, je reconnais le bruit de ce sac.  
Aux battements de son cœur, je sens qu'elle n'est pas bien, elle est en colère, triste et seule …  
C'est sans vraiment réfléchir que je me rends au gymnase ou mon père venait tous les jours s'entraîner, le même gymnase ou il lui a appris les rudiments de la boxe pour prendre confiance en elle.  
Je retire mon casque de Diable alors que l'alcool emplis mon nez, elle n'a pas pris l'alcool le plus doux pour prendre une cuite. Du vieux bourbon de bonne qualité et elle a presque pratiquement vidé la bouteille.  
L'odeur de la sueur est toujours imprégner aux murs du bâtiment, l'odeur se mêle au parfum des fleurs que Liv a manipuler pendant la journée, sa sueur et l'alcool.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demande la voix essoufflée de mon amie qui ralentit dans son exercice.  
\- Je t'ai entendu, est ce que tout va bien ?  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer je ne me soûle pas parce que tu porte du rouge pour défoncer des criminels !  
\- Il y a un problème avec le magasin ?  
La jeune femme cesse de frapper le sac pour reprendre sa respiration, elle déglutit bruyamment.  
\- Mon ex est en ville …  
\- Dois – je préciser que lors de notre dernière discussion, tu ne m'a rien dit sur tes ex ?  
\- On était occupés à se disputer, je te rappelle rétorque t – elle avec agacement.  
\- Et à s'embrasser !  
\- C'était une erreur et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !!!  
Elle tente de masquer son mensonge par de la colère et la souffrance que le retour de son ex provoque dans son cœur. Liv a toujours envie de pleurer quand elle est vraiment en colère et je suis prêt à parier que la «  femme » qui veut récupérer sa Rose Hell's Kitchen est la fameuse ex.  
\- Je ne le regrette pas !  
\- Je ne veux pas devenir une de tes conquêtes !!! Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses du mal !!!  
Elle se stoppe soudain quand elle me dévisage de haut en bas, je sens son regard se posé sur les blessures que Pointedexter a réussi à faire au travers de mon armure. Je pensais qu'elle ne le remarquerait vu que c'est rouge sur rouge, mais mon corps est en train de me rattraper avec la douleur.  
\- Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?  
\- Je te raconte ça chez moi, tu pourras t'occuper de mes nouvelles cicatrices et dessoûler.  
Liv ne proteste pas donc je prends ça pour un oui et elle n'a pas le choix vu le ton sans appel que je viens d'employer. C'est la première fois que je me montre aussi ferme avec elle, mais je ne sais pas comment elle réagit avec de l'alcool dans le corps.  
\- Je ne suis pas soûle !  
J'esquisse un sourire contrit alors qu'elle perd équilibre et que je l'a rattrape, je pose mes mains sur sa taille pour l'attirer contre moi. Malgré l'alcool qui émane d'elle, j'ai l'impression d'être envoûter.  
Je veux de nouveau goûter ses lèvres, notre proximité a été tellement courte que j'ai cru à un rêve. Quel sort m'a t – elle jeté ?  
\- On en reparlera demain quand tu auras des pie verts je murmure doucement.  
\- J'ai fais pire quand j'étais loin de toi !  
\- Je n'en doute pas …  
Je remets mon casque pour ressortir et l'a raccompagner, il est hors de question que je l'a laisse seule dans cet état. Jamais elle ne m'a paru aussi vulnérable que ce soir et je me demande ce que cet ex a bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle soit aussi brisé.  
Il est temps qu'elle m'ouvre son cœur sur son passé car quelque chose me dit que son passé est revenu hanté nos rues …


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon dimanche tout le monde !   
> Et voilà chapitre 7, on approche peu à peu de la conclusion de l'histoire de Matt et Liv. Mais est ce que ça sera la fin ?   
> Je commence à me dire que me donner 10 chapitres comme limite était peu tant je me suis laisser entraîner dans leurs aventures.   
> Je verrais si je vous laisse avec une fin ouverte ou pas, car j'adorerais écrire une partie 2 à la Rose d'Hell's Kitchen. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

POV Liv   
Chapitre 7 

 

Je pousse un grognement avant de rouler, la lumière est bien trop forte pour mes yeux encore endormi. J'essaie de parler mais je bave sur l'oreiller, avant de réaliser que ce n'est pas mon oreiller ni mon lit.   
Typique Liv !!! Avec qui est ce que j'ai encore coucher après une cuite ?   
Je me redresse très lentement car le décor tangue autour de moi, décidément je ne reconnais pas l'endroit ou je me trouve. Pas de panique, se souvenirs des cours de boxe de Jack, même si c'est pas sympa de frapper un plan cul après coup.   
Oups !   
D'ailleurs comment est ce possible que j'ai pu me taper quelqu'un ? J'étais habiller en tout sauf femme fatale, c'était plus «  j'ai pris les premiers trucs traînant dans mon armoire ».   
Même si j'ai connu des gueules de bois pire, ça ne me rappelle pas mes meilleurs moments …   
Quand je suis dans cet état là, j'ai presque envie de chanter «  Circus » de Britney Spears tellement ça correspond à ce que je ressens.   
Je suis une véritable merde, un foutoir émotionnel !   
Je prends une grande inspiration avant de descendre les escaliers qui me mène droit dans le salon de Matt. J'avais oublier qu'il était venu me retrouver au Fogweell gym, je ne sais même pas comment il a pu me trouver.   
J'aurais préféré qu'il ne me voit pas comme j'étais hier soir et comme je suis ce matin, je me sens sale. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec l'odeur d'alcool et de sueur que je me trimballe, je me fais honte.   
Le jeune homme est en mode «  avocat », je me mords la lèvre en voyant son derrière parfaitement moulé dans son pantalon noir. Merde, non pas de fantasmes !   
Je l'ai vu en Daredevil hier soir, je n'ai pas réagis mais je bave devant sa chemise blanche pas totalement attaché en haut et son pantalon noir. Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, c'est définitif.   
La geek en moi est en train de m'insulter mentalement, j'aurais du le prendre en photo hier soir pour avoir un souvenir.   
\- Comment vas ta tête ?  
\- Mal …   
Matt me fait un adorable sourire avant de me donner un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine, je respire la douce odeur du café chaud en préparation. Et il est en train de préparer une omelette avec du bacon, je suis amoureuse.   
Mon ventre grogne en même temps que je sens la nausée arriver, j'avale d'un trait l'aspirine et l'eau.   
\- Tu n'est pas télépathe, hein ?  
\- Pourquoi cette question ? Non !   
Mon ami ne retient pas son rire alors que je grimace avant de me mettre en quête des toilettes, mon corps veut évacuer l'alcool fissa. Je l'entends m'indiquer les toilettes alors que je fini la tête dedans, je tremble de tout mon corps alors que la sueur perle sur mon front.   
Je sens les mains de Matt m'entourer tandis qu'il m'aide à me relever pour m'aider à m'asseoir sur le canapé ou il a passé la nuit, par ma faute …   
\- Tu te sens mieux ?  
\- Non, j'ai faim et honte ! Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça … je pensais avoir laisser cette version de moi à Paris !!!   
Les larmes se mettent à rouler sur mes joues sans que j'arrive à me contrôler, toutes les émotions que j'ai accumuler lors de ces derniers mois sont en train de sortir. Deuil, tristesse, colère, trahison, tout ce méli mélo n'est pas jolie.   
Et dans le même temps, je me sens en sécurité parce que Matt est juste à côté de moi.   
Mes pleurs redoublent se transformant en des hurlements de douleurs retenues, je n'arrive plus à faire semblant que je vais bien.   
Je ne vais pas bien, je veux mourir, je veux me sentir vide.   
Je me blottis contre Matt, trempant sa belle chemise de mes larmes salés alors qu'il resserre sa prise autour de moi. Il caresse mes cheveux tout en me berçant, je me cramponne à lui comme a une bouée de sauvetage.   
\- Tout va bien, laisse tout sortir … je suis là … murmure t – il à mon oreille, cette phrase de réconfort finit de m'achever.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, quand je reprends enfin le dessus sur mes émotions. J'essuie mes yeux rougis en prenant de grande inspiration, il faut que je sois forte.   
Je ne peux pas me permettre de retomber en dépression alors qu'elle est là, a Hell's Kitchen.   
\- Quand je t'ai retrouver dans le gymnase, tu étais bourrée et en train de frapper un sac qui n'avait rien demander. D'un côté, je suis soulagée que tu ne te sois vengée que sur un sac vu l'enthousiasme que tu y mettais. Mais qu'est ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?  
Je sais que sa question n'est pas innocente, primo c'est un avocat et deuzio je lui ai dit que mon ex était en ville. Belle gaffe, ma fille !   
\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fous de la charité !!! J'ai beau avoir maté ton superbe cul dans ce pantalon, je me souviens très bien de tes blessures d'hier soir. C'était pas du jolie, Monsieur Murdock et j'en ai vu !  
\- Je suis content de savoir que mes fesses sont à ton goût, mais ne dévie pas du sujet !   
\- Qui êtes vous ? Qu'avez vous fait de Matthew Micheal Murdock ? Non parce que l'humour, c'est pas son style …. beurk est ce que tu es un clone ?   
\- Olivia !!   
Je me mets à l'autre bout du canapé en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, réponse très puérile mais j'ai besoin de m'éloigner. Ses bras sont un refuge trop bien heureux et je risque de laisser mon désir d'oublier les mauvais souvenirs en laissant mon envie de l'embrasser prendre le dessus.   
\- Très bien ! Mais je te préviens, c'est court et tragique. Et ça prouve que je ne suis pas si différente de ta Elektra chérie ou de tes autres ex psychotique. Tu comprendra peut être mieux pourquoi Karen est ta meilleure option !  
\- Pourquoi est ce que tu te compares à elles ? Tu as toujours été différente à mes yeux et je ne pensais pas que tu deviendrais une femme aussi merveilleuse !   
\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je suis une merde !   
Matt ne cède pas aux sirènes de la discorde que je tente de semé pour ne pas me confier, je me lève pour faire les cents pas avant de m'arrêter sur la vue de New York qu'il a. Le panneau publicitaire en face de chez lui donne une ambiance unique à cette appartement très spartiate pour un avocat.   
\- Quand je suis arrivée à Paris, mon père voulait que je suive des études d'art pour que je travailles dans le domaine du Patrimoine. Mais je n'ai pas voulu allait à l'université et c'est là que notre relation a commencé à déraper. Je voulais travailler, peut importe ou, je ne voulais pas être une jolie fille que l'on enferme dans une vitrine et auquel on se contente de faire des sourires polies. J'ai enchaîner les boulots : serveuse, hôtesse d'accueil, agent de surveillance, cuisinière, peintre etc tout ce que je pouvais faire je le faisais. J'ai même été chez plusieurs fleuristes et c'est là que je me suis dit que comme maman, j'avais des affinités avec les plantes. Puis j'ai fait la connaissance d'Adam, c'était un flic depuis un an et demie. On a eu un coup de foudre, comme dans les films, on était prêt à se marier et avoir des enfants bref la totale …  
Je ferme les yeux alors que le visage d'Adam que j'ai tant bien que mal essayer d'effacer de ma mémoire resurgit. Il me manque terriblement, je n'arrive pas à oublier son expression figé ni le vide que j'ai éprouver en le voyant étendu, mort.   
C'est la seconde fois que j'ai compris ce que Matt avait pu ressentir en retrouvant le corps de son père dans l'allée …   
\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Il a été tué …   
\- Par qui ?   
\- Durant mes petits boulots, j'ai aussi bosser dans des clubs dont un tenu par une famille de mafieux très réputés en France. Je servais les cocktails et parfois je faisais même DJ, ça a été une sacré expérience à mettre sur mon CV …   
\- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer dans ce genre de milieu, je suppose que c'est là bas que tu as fait tes autres expériences comme les plans à trois ?   
\- Oui !   
Il tente de détendre l'atmosphère pour ne pas que j'arrête de parler, il veut connaître la suite de l'histoire. Normale, allez Liv continue !   
\- C'est là que j'ai fais la connaissance d'Irène, c'est une superbe blonde pleine d'esprit et une dure à cuire. Elle m'a fait m'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'alcool après la disparition d'Adam, puis nous sommes devenues très amies puis plus. Et un jour, j'ai surpris une de ses conversations avec un de ses hommes de mains …  
Je déglutis à ce souvenir pénible et à ce qui a suivi, je pensais sérieusement l'avoir laisser derrière moi. Mais j'aurais du savoir qu'une femme de pouvoir comme elle ne renoncerait pas aussi facilement, quand elle veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient.   
\- Elle est celle qui a orchestrer la mort d'Adam et hier soir, elle a laisser un bouquet de fleurs avec une bouteille devant chez moi. C'est sa bouteille que j'ai bu, je suis surprise qu'elle n'y est pas mis de drogue pour me faire enlever par ses gorilles !  
\- Il est hors de question que tu retournes chez toi ou au magasin jusqu'à nouvelle ordre ! Je vais envoyer Karen te chercher des vêtements, tu restes ici avec moi ou je peux veiller sur toi ordonne Matt d'une voix ferme.   
Je pouffe peu surprise par sa réaction surprotectrice, mais j'en ai assez de me cacher et de fuir.   
\- Je veux bien squatter ton appartement mais elle ne me fait plus peur ! Tu vas m'amener à Pointedexter et je vais avoir une petite discussion avec lui sur les ordres d'Irène. Et après, on prépare la réplique parce que les explosions dans Hell's Kitchen n'était que le début …  
\- Non !!! Je ne te laisserais pas dans la même pièce que ce malade !!!   
\- Je connais Irène, je sais comment elle fonctionne que tu le veuilles ou pas. Tu as besoin de moi et je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés pendant qu'il y a la guerre dans nos rues !!   
Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis revenue à Hell's Kitchen alors que j'aurais pu aller n'importe ou dans le monde. Ce quartier aussi bourrés de criminels et de ténèbres qu'il soit est ma maison, je ne vais pas rester en retrait comme en France.   
\- J'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité … je ne peux pas te perdre, j'ai déjà perdu trop de gens auxquels je tiens … supplie Matt en venant prendre mes mains dans les siennes.  
Je retire une des miennes pour caresser sa joue, il ferme les yeux alors que je viens poser mon front contre le sien.   
\- Tu sais quand j'étais au plus bas, je repensais à toi et à ta force. Même sans t'avoir vu pendant des années, tu étais toujours avec moi alors laisse moi être avec toi …  
\- Je suppose que tu as un plan ?   
\- Tu te souviens du trafique d'armes de mes parents ? Je pensais relancer l'affaire en même temps que l'ouverture de la boutique. Je vais donner des armes à nos voisins, Frank pourra donner des cours en tant que soldat et il pourra se cacher là bas. Nous allons devoir former une armée, ton armée Daredevil !   
\- C'est de la folie !   
Je hausse les épaules avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, il ne faut pas que je reste trop longtemps près de lui. Sinon je risque de nouveau de faire des bêtises, surtout après avoir confier que je n'avais jamais cessé de penser à lui.   
\- C'est Hell's Kitchen, Murdock !  
Je prends mon portable pour appeler Karen, pendant qu'il appelle Frank de son côté.   
Je sais que mon plan est loin de le ravir, mais je ne céderais même à ses meilleurs arguments.   
Jack Murdock ne m'a pas donner des cours de boxe pour qu'ils ne me servent pas et pour lui, je suis prête à me battre aux côtés de son fils.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir ! :D  
> Plus que deux chapitres et c'est fini, enfin pas tout à fait ... mon esprit pense déjà à une suite plus sombre que celle ci.  
> Ironique quand on sait que c'est Daredevil, je sais !  
> Dans ce chapitre, je révèle les ténèbres dormantes en Liv et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui plait des masses à Matt.  
> Mais c'est Matt, toutes les femmes qui l'attire en ont et elle ne pense pas normalement à cause de son deuil ...  
> Prochain chapitre ... une invitée surprise, le duo Frank/ Liv mis en avant parce que le Punisher est doué pour cerner les femmes de l'entourage de Mr Murdock. Et le début de la bataille contre Irène ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

POV Matt  
Chapitre 8 

 

Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir accepté qu'elle rencontre Pointedexter, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit impliquée.  
Mais j'aurais du réfléchir à deux fois avant de lui dire que j'étais Daredevil, même si elle aurait fini par deviner vu comme elle me connaît.  
Je suis en train de faire les cents pas devant l'entrepôt sur les quais ou Frank a planqué Pointedexter.  
Le Punisher est en train de boire son café tout en me regardant, je sens qu'il est amusé par mon attitude.  
Il devrait pourtant comprendre pourquoi je ne veux pas que Liv soit face à un fou pareil !  
\- Tout va bien se passer, Red, détends toi !  
\- Ne me dis pas comment je dois me sentir Frank …  
\- Très bien, je me tais !  
J'apprécie que l'ancien soldat ne cherche pas la bagarre comme avant, même si je ne dirais pas non à tabasser Pointedexter rien que pour le plaisir. Je soupire, je déteste quand je laisse mes démons s'exprimer même au travers de mes pensées.  
La voiture de Liv se gare, toute son attitude est différente de celle qu'elle a d'habitude en ma compagnie. D'habitude, elle est maladroite, mignonne, gênée mais je peux dire rien qu'aux talons qu'elle porte qu'elle s'apprête à livrer une performance.  
Elle m'a avoué avoir fait plus d'un travail en France et je ne comprends pas que le SHIELD ne l'est pas recruter car on dirait quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Vous devez être Frank ?  
\- Et vous, la dame de Red ?  
\- J'adore ce surnom, mais c'est Liv !  
Ils échangent une poignet de mains amicale, puis je perçois mon amie qui sort son portable pour me prendre en photo …  
\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?  
\- Tu es canon en costume ! Red !  
Je devine qu'elle porte un ensemble noir, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si elle porte quelque chose sous sa veste car Frank semble aimer ce qu'il voit. Je serre le poing alors que la jalousie m'envahit et que j'ai la soudaine envie de lui dire qu'elle est prise.  
Mais elle ne l'est pas, malgré les sentiments que notre baiser ont éveiller en moi nous naviguons dans l’ambiguïté …  
Cependant je ne peux pas et ne veut pas m'imposer alors qu'elle est toujours en deuil d'Adam.  
Elle était si perdue quand je l'ai trouver au gymnase, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ses histoires sentimentales l'est autant bouleversée. Qui ne le serait pas ?  
Et je peux comprendre qu'elle est envie de se venger de cette Irène, clairement elle a du niveau en folie !  
\- Pointedexter est solidement attachés et il est enfermé dans une pièce à part dont je suis le seule à avoir la clef explique Frank en voyant que je ne parle pas.  
\- Donc il est en cage ?  
\- En quelque sorte, mais c'est le seul moyen de le stopper répond franchement l'ex soldat.  
\- Si Matt et Karen vous font confiance alors moi aussi !  
Je me concentre pour identifier l'objet qu'elle a dans son sac, qui n'est pas du tout un sac à mains.  
On dirait une batte de base-ball, vu la longueur et le poids que je devine au travers du tissus.  
\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as dans ton sac ?  
\- De quoi me défendre, un problème ?  
La tension qui entre nous est nouvelle, je n'aime pas qu'elle soit si stressé par ma proximité.  
\- Pas si tu ne fais rien qu tu risques de regretter avec ton matériel …  
\- Bien !  
\- Monsieur et Madame Red, vous avez fini la dispute conjugale ?  
Liv souffle un grand coup avant de me jeter un regard incendiaire, même sans voir comme les autres, c'est plutôt clair. Frank ouvre la porte du hangar, nous invitant à rentrer alors que la rage que j'éprouve envers Pointedexter remonte.  
Il a faillit tout détruire, tout les efforts que j'ai fais pour protéger cette ville depuis que j'ai pris le masque. Je serre les poings en me retenant pour ne pas rentrer dans la cage et le battre jusqu'à ce que l'étincelle dans ses yeux ne s'éteignent pour de bon.  
Les talons de Liv me ramène à la réalité alors qu'elle prend place sur une chaise en face de Pointedexter, celui ci l'observe de haut en bas comme un prédateur avec une futur proie.  
\- Reste calme, Red murmure Frank en chargeant un flingue à côté de moi.  
La jeune femme sort un dossier de son sac puis fait mine de commencer sa lecture, elle lève de temps à autre les yeux vers Pointedexter. Pourquoi ais je l'impression qu'elle sait exactement ce qu'elle fait ?  
Elle a enfin accepté de parler de son passé en France et je sais qu'elle a toujours eu le désir de faire quelque chose de plus grand. Quand nous étions petits, elle était obsédée par le SHIELD alors que nous, New Yorkais, était supposé ignorer son importance.  
Mais rien ne me dit qu'elle n'a pas essayer de s'engager réellement avant d'hésiter à renoncer à une existence normale, ce que je peux comprendre vu ce qui a secoué l'organisation secrète ces dernières années.  
\- J'ai vu des fous mais votre dossier, Monsieur Pointedexter, c'est un autre niveau ! Comment je dois vous appelez ? Dexter ? Dex ? Pointedexter ?  
\- Bullseye  
\- Pourquoi ?  
J'écoute la respiration et les battements de cœur, ils sont très réguliers comme si être face à un monstre pareil ne l'impressionner pas. Je me demande ce qu'elle a vu en étant avec cette Irène qui veut prendre notre ville …  
\- Parce que j'aime ce nom et moi, comment je vous appelle ?  
\- Pourquoi pas, Madame Red ?  
\- Je sais déjà qui vous êtes, Olivia Barrier alors ne me cassez pas les couilles avec des conneries !!  
Frank pousse un grognement avant de rentrer dans la prison de Pointedexter, il donne un coup au visage de celui ci avant de gronder :  
\- Tu lui parles sur un autre ton, connard !!!!  
\- Ça ira, Monsieur Punisher ! lance Liv sur un ton autoritaire que je ne lui connaissais pas.  
L'ex soldat obéit non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard menaçant à notre prisonnier, Liv soupire comme si elle était fatiguée de toute cette violence.  
\- Très bien, vous connaissez mon identité ! Dans ce cas là, est ce que j'étais votre cible depuis le début ? Ou la ville ? Ou Daredevil ? Ou les trois ?  
\- Pourquoi je vous répondrais ?  
\- Parce que quand je pose des questions, j'aime avoir des réponses et je ne suis pas patiente ! C'est quasi un miracle que je sois devenue fleuriste car c'est la qualité principale du métier. Quand on s'occupe des plantes, il faut de la patience, pour prendre soin d'elles et les laisser s'épanouir …  
La jeune femme se lève de sa chaise pour sortir un portable et une petite sono auquel elle l'a branche. La musique envahit le hangar, elle enfile ensuite des gants de frappe qui pour des personnes n'ayant pas pratiquer la boxe, ressemble à des mitaines renforcés.  
\- On danse maintenant ? demande ironiquement Pointedexter alors qu'elle pouffe.  
\- J'aime travailler en musique, pas vous ?  
\- Je préfère le silence …  
Liv augmente le son avant de sortir sa batte de base – ball, elle se met à jouer avec en tournant en rond. Les battements de son cœur commence à être plus irrégulier, malgré sa concentration sur la musique elle ne peut pas lutter contre ces émotions qui remonte.  
\- Quand j'étais petite et que ma relation avec mon père était encore merveilleuse, on s'entraîner au base – ball ensemble. Il était si fier que sa fille soit un garçon manqué à l'époque, on discutait pendant des heures de mes cours de boxe avec Jack Murdock. Puis je suis devenue grande et ces cours sur le base – ball m'ont servi pour obtenir des réponses de gens comme vous, Dex.  
\- Liv je dis sur un ton grave en guise de mise en garde, elle me coupe d'un signe de la main.  
\- Je vais vous laissez un choix, Dex, répondre à mes questions ou devenir le message que je livreras moi même aux pieds de l'appartement d'Irène. Est ce que vous aimez votre visage ? Vous êtes beau gosse, ça serait dommage de l'abîmer !  
Je ferme les yeux écœuré par la haine que j'entends dans la voix de Liv, elle veut se venger d'Irène.  
Qui ne le voudrait pas à sa place ? Le pire c'est que je devine de l'habitude dans son petit discours sur le base – ball avec son père et le choix qu'elle lui impose.  
\- Tu as enfin compris, Red ! Je n'étais pas que serveuse et DJ, Irène m'a appris pas mal de choses peu catholique. Ses hommes de mains m'ont aussi initier à deux ou trois trucs …  
\- Ne l'a laisse pas faire de toi, un monstre ! Tu vaut mieux que ça !!!  
\- Non … je valais quelque chose avec Adam, comme tu valais quelque chose avec Elektra. Ne vois tu pas ? Toi, moi, Castle on est des fantômes qui prétendent de vivre, alors que la vie nous a tout pris !!!  
Je suis frappé par ses paroles comme si elle venait réellement de me donner un coup, une larme roule sur sa joue alors que je l'a cueille doucement. Elle tente de repousser ma main mais je tiens la sienne d'une poigne ferme.  
-Je pensais comme ça quand j'ai découvert que j'avais survécu, je ne voulais pas de ce miracle. Puis j'ai réappris à vivre, j'ai combattu Fisk et Pointedexter. Ils m'ont redonner quelque chose : un combat, une raison de me relever le matin !  
\- Je l'ai déjà ce combat, mais je veux le mener comme je le veux ! On peut monter une armée pour protéger Hell's Kitchen mais il faut montrer à Irène, que l'on ne rigole pas !  
\- Je ne te laisserais pas te salir les mains …  
\- J'ai déjà du sang sur les mains, tu arrives trop tard !  
Elle dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de rentrer dans la cage, elle frappe Pointedexter au visage de toutes ses forces. J'entends le sang gicler et les cris de l'ex agent du FBI se transforme en gargouillement indistinct puis il perd connaissance.  
\- Ça va ? s'enquiert Frank avec inquiétude alors qu'elle ressort de la cage essoufflée.  
\- Oui … vous pouvez l'emmener à cette adresse ?  
\- On suit le plan alors !  
\- Plus que jamais ! Quand est ce que Micro reçoit les armes ? Que je prépare le coin entraînement dans le sous sol de la boutique …  
Je retire mon masque alors qu'elle essuie son visage avec une expression dégoûtée, elle est secouée. Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle se déteste en ce moment, comme je me déteste de l'avoir laisser faire.  
\- Tu te sens mieux ?  
\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !  
\- Ne me repousse pas, Liv …  
\- Bonne soirée, Matt !  
Je l'attrape par le bras avant de prendre son visage entre mes mains, je l'embrasse en y mettant tout ce que je ressens pour elle. Je l'a sens se détendre dans mes bras, elle gémit alors que j'accentue notre baiser. Elle se cramponne à mes cheveux avant de me repousser pour reprendre sa respiration, elle se met à me frapper sur le torse en poussant des cris de rage.  
\- Ne refais plus jamais ça !! Sors de ma vie et laisse moi gérer Irène avec Frank !!!  
\- Tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi aussi facilement …  
Elle claque la portière avant de démarrer en trombe et de filer dans la nuit alors que je pousse un hurlement. La guerre est là, entre nous, pas que dans notre ville.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !! :D  
> Avant dernier chapitre guys, bon le programme a un peu changé pas de début de bataille à la fin de ce chapitre.  
> J'ai finalement décider d'alterner les POV dans le dernier chapitre pour donner un rythme intense à la bataille contre Irène.  
> J'ai hâte de vous présentez Irène, je l'imagine comme Barbara Kean dans les saisons 2 et 3 de Gotham, sophistiqué, imprévisible et folle !  
> Mais je voulais terminé sur une note positive pour Matt et Liv, mon côté romantique et culcul sans doute ! 
> 
> J'ai fini de remater la saison 1 de The Defenders et même en sachant que Matt est en vie, je m'effondre à chaque fois que Karen et Foggy réalise qu'il ne rentre pas avec le reste de la team. D'ailleurs je pense sérieusement reformer les Defenders dans ma suite car je les aime trop et grosse frustration de ne pas avoir de saison 2, j'ai besoin de plus de Matt/ Jessica et de Luke/ Danny merde. 
> 
> Enjoy !

POV Liv  
Chapitre 9 

 

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demande pour la cinquième fois, Frank alors que je bois cul sec mon verre.  
\- Irène ne s'attendra pas à ça !!  
\- Si elle accepte, elle est en retard … grommelle l'ex soldat avant de me confisquer mon verre.  
\- Elle est sans doute en train de cuver je réponds en haussant les épaules, Foggy m'a donner toute les informations nécessaire pour l'a comprendre.  
Et je me suis aussi renseignée sur internet pour avoir d'autres éléments, mais je mise surtout sur la brève amitié qu'elle a former avec Matt pour combattre la Main. C'est mince, surtout en sachant que comme moi, elle risque de lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir été informer de son retour dans le monde des vivants.  
\- Tu as réussi à dormir cette nuit ? Après Pointedexter ?  
\- Pas trop, je n'ai aucun mal à accepter le côté monstrueux des autres mais je n'arrive pas à aimer le mien. Et je doute que Matt l'ai apprécier aussi, pas après la façon dont j'ai agis avec lui ! Et pour être honnête, je comprendrais …  
L'ex soldat secoue la tête avant de me forcer à regarder son visage usé par la vie, c'est un survivant.  
\- Vous êtes tous les deux, des idiots finis !! Il t'aime, tu l'aimes, c'est simple !! Oui vous avez eu des vies après autant de temps séparés, oui vous avez soufferts. Mais ce que vous partagez, il faut en profiter, le vivre à fond !!  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais un vraie cupidon, Frank ! je rétorque avec humour.  
\- Je suis pleins de surprises !  
Nous échangeons un sourire quand la porte s'ouvre pour révéler Jessica Jones, elle est exactement comme sur les photos que j'ai vu sur le net. Un jean clair, délavé et craqué à certains endroits, des grosses chaussures noirs, une veste en cuir et une attitude à la Joan Jett.  
La jeune femme se perche sur un des tabourets de bar à côté de moi, elle n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. Ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée en fin de compte, je ne regrette pas d'avoir le Punisher en renfort.  
\- Vous êtes Olivia Barrier, l'amie de Matt Murdock ?  
\- Oui  
\- Vous avez intérêt à ce que ça soit important et bien payé, parce que je refuse de vous enterrez comme lui !  
\- Il est vivant  
\- Vous vous foutez de moi ??!!  
Je soupire avant de lui montrer ma photo de Matt en Daredevil, je suis bien contente d'avoir garder ce petit souvenir d'hier soir. Jessica Jones se met à juré avant de passer sa commande au barman et vu son parfum, ce n'est pas son premier verre de la journée.  
\- Il aurait pu prévenir !!!  
Je lui laisse le temps de digérer la nouvelle, c'est à dire boire trois verres d'affilés, avant d'aborder la raison de notre visite. Jessica m'écoute attentivement particulièrement quand je lui explique mon histoire avec Hell's Kitchen, Paris puis Irène.  
\- Donc je résume ? Vous voulez usé de vos connaissances de quand vous étiez DJ à Paris, pour infiltrer une boîte de nuit avec une armée entraîner par le Punisher pour donner une leçon à votre ex...commence la détective.  
\- Et lui montrer que New York et Hell's Kitchen n'ont pas besoin d'un Wilson Fisk féminin ! je complète ravie de voir qu'elle a suivie mon raisonnement.  
\- Et vous vengez, parce qu'elle a tuer l'homme que vous aimiez pour vous attirer dans son lit conclu Jessica avant de pianoter sur le bar en semblant pesé le pour et le contre.  
\- Et que pense Murdock du plan ?  
\- Il ne connaît pas le plan, ni le fait que vous êtes notre élément de surprise je réponds honnêtement, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.  
\- J'ai le droit de le frapper, une fois qu'on a fait le ménage chez votre ex ?  
\- Faites vous plaisir !  
Matt va vraiment me détester, du moins encore plus mais au point ou j'en suis …  
De plus, je parie qu'une fois Pointedexter remis sur pieds, Irène va lui demander de ne pas l'a lâcher d'une semelle. Et il est évident qu'il voudra me faire payer pour ce que je lui ai fait et qu'en bonus, il voudra achever Matt et Frank.  
Nous retournons dans ma boutique qui va officiellement ouvrir dans une semaine, Micro m'a créer deux sites internet. Un pour les commandes de bouquets de fleurs que je pourrais gérer comme je le veux et un autre pour les cours de tirs, le stockage des armes que nous allons gérer ensemble avec Frank.  
Je comprends pourquoi mes parents se sont servis de la boutique, c'est un parfait alibi et ce trafic est là pour protéger les habitants. Ce n'est pas comme les trafics de drogues et autre que les mafias font dans les autres quartiers.  
Frank descend au rez de chaussée pour s'occuper des cours de tirs, nous avons décider d'un commun accord de ne prendre que ceux ayant des permis. Et surtout que les personnes qui nous rejoigne soit majeur et au courant des risques.  
Je refuse de mettre des innocents en danger et d'en être responsable, j'ai déjà fais assez de choses dont je ne suis pas fière …  
Cette bataille contre Irène ne sera que le début d'une nouvelle guerre dans Hell's Kitchen, mais avec un peu de chance elle mettra du temps à s'en remettre. Peut être même qu'elle repartira en France pendant un moment, bien que j'en doute têtue comme elle est.  
Ce que je sais pour sûr, c'est qu'il faut que je reprenne pieds car je ne me reconnais plus depuis que j'ai dit à Matt pour Adam. Mon côté sombre et violent que je pensais avoir abandonner en même temps que mon petit ami décédé est revenue à la charge de la pire des manières.  
Mais je sais maintenant pourquoi il ressent ce besoin de mettre le costume, de donner une leçon aux criminels. Il en a besoin et j'en ai besoin aussi plus que je ne le pensais.  
J'ai aimé frapper Pointedexter en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas répliquer, j'ai ressentis le même plaisir que j'ai pris quand Irène m'a montrer comment elle se défendait en tant que fille de mafieuse.  
Elle adore la torture, voir des bâtiments tomber, ça lui donne un sentiment de pouvoir et de contrôle.  
Et j'aime ce sentiment de puissance, même si ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de bien.  
Je rendais Irène vulnérable à cause de ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi et elle révélait les pires parties de ma personnalité …  
Je me mords la lèvre en repensant à l'histoire de Matt et Elektra Natchios, ça a un goût de déjà vu.  
Je monte la musique en me laissant bercé par «  Rude Boy » de Rihanna alors que je termine le bouquet de roses pour ma mère.  
Elle adorait toutes les roses : anciennes, nouvelles, roses, rouges, blanches, orange etc  
Il ne me reste plus qu'à prendre mon courage à deux mains pour me rendre au cimetière, chose que je n'ai pas osé faire depuis mon retour. Je prépare également un petit bouquet Lilas à mettre sur la tombe de Jack Murdock, je doute que Matt vienne souvent l'a fleurir.  
C'est ma première étape pour m'excuser auprès de mon ami, Frank a raison même si je n'aime pas l'admettre. Je suis amoureuse de Matt depuis la cour d'école, les années, l'éloignement et l'amour d'autres personnes n'a pas pu effacer ça.  
Je l'aime et je ne peux plus fuir alors qu'il semble lui aussi éprouver quelque chose pour moi.  
Je suis prête à laisser le fantôme d'Adam partir mais je lui dois ce combat contre Irène, il était ma boussole morale, mon ancre, le premier homme à m'avoir regarder différemment.  
Après ce combat, je pourrais me consacrer aux vivants qui tiennent à moi.  
Je prends mon manteau et mon sac avant de téléphoner à Karen, j'espère que Matt n'ai pas à côté d'elle en train d'espionner. Je veux lui faire la surprise, pour m'excuser de mon comportement de ses derniers jours.  
\- Liv, tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, est ce que tu sais ou est Matt ?  
\- Foggy a été le voir à son appartement ce matin, il m'a dit qu'il était … contrarier quand il l'a eu ce matin. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?  
\- Oui mais pas de bien, c'est de ma faute … merci Karen !  
\- Liv !! Tu sais que tu peux me parler, je suis ton amie aussi !  
\- Je sais, merci …  
Je souris en raccrochant ravie d'avoir suivi mon instinct concernant Karen, je n'ai eu que peu d'amies. Et elle fait partie des choses positives que New York m'a apporter à mon retour au bercail.  
Je reste pendant une bonne heure au cimetière, je nettoie les tombes de ma mère et du père de Matt.  
Ce genre de travail me permet de me vider la tête et Dieu sait que j'en ai besoin maintenant !  
C'est donc le manteau et le jean recouvert de terre que je me rends les mains pleines à l'appartement de Matt.  
Je sais que même si je me fais discrète et que je veux écouter aux portes, il le sentira mais ça ne m'empêche pas de tendre l'oreille. On dirait que Foggy est toujours là, ouf, enfin pas pour lui.  
Je m'apprête à frapper à la porte quand Matt ouvre, il est énervé, je baisse la tête en me sentant encore plus coupable.  
\- C'est elle ? demande innocemment la voix du meilleur ami de Matt, alors que je me dandine sur mes pieds.  
\- Salut Foggy !!! je réponds alors que le rouge me monte aux joues, gênée, moi non.  
\- C'est mon signal alors !  
Foggy me fait un grand sourire avant de donner une tape à Matt dans le dos, il me serre dans ses bras avant de pointer un doigt autoritaire sur nous.  
\- Pas de violence, vous n'êtes pas Brad Pitt et Angelina Jolie !!  
J'explose de rire malgré moi, je crois que c'est nerveux et parce que j'adore l'humour de Foggy.  
\- Je suis venue en paix, j'ai apporter du japonais, une bouteille de vin qui devait inaugurer le magasin et des cookies. Tu aimes toujours les cookies ? Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai péter un plomb avec Pointedexter, je sais que je n'aurais pas du !!!! Mais Irène est mon Elekra, je n'aurais pas du te repousser comme ça, c'était méchant et je t'aime depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés sur ce banc à l'école !!!  
Pour cracher le morceau, je l'ai craché je crois que c'est la première fois que je parle autant en sa présence. Merde, pas besoin de revenir en arrière pour la révélations sur mes sentiments même si en véritable détecteur de mensonges et d'émotions il doit le savoir depuis perpète.  
Matt se contente de s'effacer pour me laisser entrer dans son appartement, je déteste son silence.  
\- Tu veux bien m'engueuler ? Je me sentirais mieux après parce que ton silence est en train de me rendre folle !!!  
Le jeune homme s’assoit sur un accoudoir de son canapé alors que ma nervosité continue de monter. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en désordre avant de lâcher un gros soupir, il voulait peut être parler pendant tout ce temps mais je n'ai pas arrêter de l'ouvrir.  
\- Je suis un idiot, je pensais que tu étais toujours la même petite fille avec laquelle j'avais grandi. J'ai gardé cette image d'un «  toi » que je devais protéger, parce que j'aimais le faire quand on était à l'école. Et tu avais l'air si douce quand tu es revenue, j'ai seulement commencer à entrevoir d'autres facettes de toi que j'avais vu avec mon père. Quand tu t'es confié par rapport à Aaron, ta souffrance m'a fait mal. Ça m'a fait mal parce que je n'étais pas là pour veiller sur toi pendant toutes ses années, certes nous étions dans deux pays différents mais j'aurais du chercher le contact …  
\- Ne joue pas les martyrs ! Tu avais ta vie et je faisais partie de ton passé jusqu'à ce que je revienne ce qui est normale je dis blasée par son attitude.  
J'aurais du t'arrêter avant que tu ne frappes Pointedexter quand j'ai compris que ce n'était pas ta première fois. Je t'ai laisser faire parce que j'ai perçu ta haine et quand tu m'a dit que nous étions tous les trois des fantômes … j'ai réalisé certaines choses. Nous avons tous des ténèbres en nous et je n'ai aucun droit de te juger quand tu laisses les tiennes s’éveiller.  
Je suis émue par ces mots qui sortent droit de son cœur et qui me font plus de bien que je pensais possible. Je n'ai pas entièrement eu droit au numéro de «  Saint Matthew, martyr d'Hell's Kitchen » , je viens le serrer dans mes bras.  
\- Merci  
Matt me serre contre lui de toutes ses forces avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains.  
\- Olivia Barrier, je te fais la promesse que nous vengerons Adam ensemble. Et que même si tu te perds dans tes ténèbres, je viendrais te chercher pour que tu ne franchises pas la ligne comme Frank …  
Je l'embrasse comme je n'ai jamais embrasser personne, je lui donne mon cœur pour qu'il le protège.  
\- Et je t'aime aussi depuis ce foutu banc ! répond Matt alors que nous achevons notre baiser.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir tout le monde ! :D   
> Après une semaine de galère, j'ai enfin réussi à trouver l'inspiration pour achevé ce dernier chapitre.   
> Je suis contente de la manière dont je l'a termine en sachant que je vais vous écrire une suite après ... je suis sadique !   
> Comme vous allez le voir, je vous ai concocter une petite playlist pour accompagner nos héros dans l'action.   
> A partir de demain je pars en Angleterre ou je vais voir Kit Harington alias Jon Snow au théâtre, ça va être séjour geek entre les boutiques Harry Potter, Doctor Who, le musée Sherlock Holmes et Tussaud !   
> Je rentre lundi donc ne vous attendez pas à des nouvelles avant mardi ou mercredi, j'ai trop trop hâte ! 
> 
> Petite note : dans le premier chapitre, j'ai changé les tatouages de Liv pour qu'ils correspondent mieux à son caractère. Je l'a cherchais encore lors de l'écriture et maintenant je sais qui elle est. La rose étant un hommage à sa mère, la couronne à Queen.   
> La suite de la Rose d'Hell's Kitchen s'intitulera Beautiful Crime comme la chanson de Tamer qui a été utiliser sur le premier trailer de la saison 1 de Daredevil. Je pense que cette chanson conviendra parfaitement à Liv et Matt qui devront lutter contre leurs démons encore plus que dans celle ci ...

Chapitre 10 

POV Matt 

 

Nous avons passé la journée dans le club préféré d'Irène pour préparer le terrain, nous ne sommes pas encore sûr de quand nous allons agir. Mais Frank a préférer faire du repérage, notamment pour cacher des armes pour les laisser a disposition de notre «  armée ».   
Je suis soulagé qu'il est autant pris les choses en main, car la seule chose dont je veux me préoccuper c'est qu'Irène ne causera plus de dégâts dans Hell's Kitchen …   
Et pour ça, il ne faut pas que je sois inquiet pour Liv car je ne penserais qu'à elle durant les combats.   
\- Ou est ce qu'on va ? demande pour la dixième fois ma petite amie, je souris à cette pensée.  
Je n'aurais jamais imaginer que notre amitié deviendrait quelque chose d'aussi fort, surtout quand je ne croyais plus en l'amour après la double perte d'Elektra. Je pensais qu'Elektra était la seule femme avec laquelle, je me sentais libre et entier.   
Mais avec Liv, tout est nouveau, différent et familier en même temps, je découvre une guerrière.   
Une guerrière au cœur meurtrie,prête à donner autant d'amour que de coup de batte de basse ball …   
\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois démunie face à Irène ou qui que ce soit ! Il te faut donc l'équivalent de mon costume pour éviter le plus de blessures possible …  
\- Est ce que ça veut dire que tu serais d'accord pour que je t'accompagne sur le terrain ? Une fois, mon ex hors du tableau ?   
Je soupire, nous ne cessons de nous disputer à cause de son obstination à vouloir devenir ma partenaire y compris en tant que justicière.   
\- Non, c'est hors de question !  
\- Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse et si on doit vraiment être ensemble. Je ne veux pas avoir à attendre toute la nuit que tu rentres en me demandant si tu n'a pas fini à la morgue !!!   
\- Tu préfères donc finir à la morgue avec moi, comme Elekrta ?   
Liv me lâche la main avant de pointer son doigt accusateur sur ma poitrine, je sens sa colère à chaque fois qu'elle me fait reculer vers le mur.   
\- Je ne suis pas Elektra Natchios ou le Black Skye !! Je suis Olivia Barrier, j'ai été formée par ton père et par des hommes de mains au CV aussi long et sanglant que celui de Frank. J'ai peut être l'air innocente comme ça, mais une rose cache toujours des épines !!!  
Le fantôme d'Elekra n'a jamais été aussi présent que maintenant, il nous pèse autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Mais je ne peux pas arrêter de repenser à Midland Circle, au fait qu'elle était une tueuse mais qu'elle n'a pas pu échapper à son destin quand même.   
\- Sauf que même avec tes épines, la mort te prendra quand même …   
\- Toi aussi, même si tu as les cornes du diable sur la tête !!   
Cette dispute n'est pas terminé pour l'instant et j'espère que mes peurs sont infondés, car elle a montrer de quoi elle était capable sur un Pointedexter attaché et faible.   
Je soupire avant de mettre mon écharpe sur le haut de mon visage alors que nous entrons dans l'atelier de Melvin, la tension redescend alors que Liv se retient pour ne pas exploser de rire.   
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu as l'air ridicule comme ça !! Pourquoi est ce que tu n'est pas venue en Daredevil ?   
\- Parce que je compte mettre mon autre costume, une fois que je t'aurais raccompagner à l'appartement. Une fois que je serais sûr que tu seras en sécurité !   
\- Si tu crois que je vais rester dans l'appart pendant que tu vas tabasser des criminels, tu te mets le doigt dans l’œil !   
Je commence à me dire que demander à mon ami de faire ce costume est une très mauvaise idée.   
Mais je ne peux plus reculer car Liv en a besoin, il va juste falloir que je trouve un moyen de maîtriser son courage ou sa stupidité … 

 

POV Liv

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez tous les deux ? gronde Matt, hors de lui en retirant son masque de Daredevil.  
On nettoie la ville comme toi je réponds en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.   
J'adore le costume que Melvin m'a fait avec les mêmes éléments que le costume de Matt, après un long débat avec Karen, Jess et Frank nous avons convenu de mon nom de rue : Red Queen.   
Mais comment la reine peut – elle régner quand le roi désapprouve ses actions ?   
Réponse : en l'ignorant !   
\- Comment est ce que tu as pu l'a laisser se mettre en danger de la sorte, Frank ?!!!  
J'arque un sourcil avant de croiser le regard blasé de mon ami, au moins, lui me soutient en toutes circonstances. Finalement je commence à comprendre pourquoi Karen l'a préférer à Matt, il laisse les gens prendre leurs décisions et assumer. LUI.   
\- Ta petite amie m'a prouver qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour sa protection !  
\- C'est une blague ?   
\- Nous réduisons les effectifs d'Irène pour avoir l'avantage au club ! je rajoute agacée.   
\- Je n'aurais jamais du t'emmener voir Melvin, c'est la dernière fois que tu portes ce costume !   
\- Je t'emmerde Matt !!! Tu veux régler les choses, très bien !!! Pourquoi est ce que tu ne combats pas ta Red Queen ?  
\- Je ne veux pas te blesser …   
\- Moi non plus, ça serait dommage d'abîmer un aussi beau visage je réplique sèchement.   
Frank pousse un soupir fatigué avant de nous laisser le toits, le pauvre doit en avoir marre de jouer les conseillers conjugaux. Je peux le comprendre, il a mieux à faire que de compter les points entre papa et maman.   
Je suis la première à ouvrir les hostilités en balançant un coup de poing sur la joue à Matt et je dois reconnaître que ça me démangeait depuis un moment. Je suis assez fière du fait qu'il ne l'est pas vu venir, son père m'a toujours appris à misé sur ma spontanéité et le fait que je suis une femme.   
C'est bas, mais qu'est ce que ça peut servir parfois !   
Je parviens à esquiver les deux coups qu'il veut me donner, mais il ne me loupe avec la troisième qui me coupe la respiration. Je me tiens le ventre tout en l'insultant dans les deux langues que je connais : français et anglais.   
\- Je vais te battre Liv, alors autant en rester là …  
\- Espèce de fils de pute, d'arrogant !!   
Je le laisse me tourner le dos, pour me jeter sur lui et le frapper de toutes mes forces dans le dos.   
Il me fait tomber à la renverse et c'est loin d'être doux car ce n'est pas sur un tapis de sport.   
\- Je ne veux pas te combattre, Liv !!  
\- Dommage, tu es un bon échauffement !   
Je me relève pour le frapper au cou et lui couper le sifflet, il arrive trop rapidement à se ressaisir à mon goût. Il réussit à me retenir par les bras, je me débats comme une furie en poussant des cris stridents.   
Je tente alors un coup basique d'auto défense en lui écrasant un pied avant de lui donner un coup de coude dans le menton. J'y ai été tellement fort que Matt est obligé de recracher du sang, nous sommes tous les deux à bouts de souffle.   
\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi !!!  
\- Alors arrête de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues !!! Tu ne comprends pas, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas faire partie du SHIELD dont j'ai eu besoin toute ma vie, c'est de ça !!! Me battre pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas dans les rues, défendre toutes ces femmes qui ont peur de se faire voler, violer et même tuer dans les rues d'Hell's Kitchen !!! Je peux devenir quelque chose pour ces femmes, un symbole, une force !!!   
Je suis tellement en colère que j'ai envie de hurler de frustration, c'est exactement ce qu'il fait.   
Mais j'ai eu un long débat avec Karen et Jess sur mon statut de justicière, je veux être hors la lois pour la bonne cause.   
Hors Karen s'est souvent sentie démunie, faible en arrivant à New York après avoir quitter sa ville natale. C'est seulement après son dernier affrontement contre Fisk qu'elle s'est découvert le courage dont d'autres femmes de New York et du monde aurait besoin.   
\- Ce n'est pas seulement pour être à tes côtés que je fais ça ! Regarde tout ce que tu as accomplis, une fois que tu as laisser Karen et Foggy, même Frank t'aider. Sans parler des Defenders, toi, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage et Danny Rand avait stopper la Main !!! Alors imagine nous deux, on peut être plus forts ensemble !!  
\- Les Defenders ? C'est comme ça, qu'on nous surnomme ? C'est idiot et notre alliance n'est arrivé qu'une fois …   
\- Mais il se peut que dans le futur, tu es besoin d'eux et qu'eux est besoin de toi. Alors qu'est ce que tu fera ? Tu vas faire le héros solitaire qui se plaint en faisant du Shakespeare ? Ou tu vas enfin accepter les mains qu'on te tend ?   
Je suis contente qu'on est fais une pause dans notre combat, parce que ça commençait à sérieusement me faire de l'effet. Je me bats entre mon envie de lui foutre des claques et de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à le faire céder …   
\- Si je ne suis pas assez entraîner à ton goût alors tu pourras me former comme bon te semble ! Je veux bien pratiquer aussi avec Frank, si ça peut te rassurer. Donne nous une chance ! Une chance d'être une équipe !  
\- La dernière fois qu'une femme a fait équipe avec moi, elle est morte …   
\- Si je meurs, je viendrais te hanter et je ne suis pas ton ex ! Je ne vais pas me transformer en dragon pour ressusciter !   
Ma blague finis par le faire rire, je sais donc que j'ai en partie gagner entre mes arguments et mon humour de merde. On est en train de perdre du temps à se battre entre nous, Irène doit être en train de se frotter les mains si elle nous voit …   
\- Tu as un sacré crochet du droit, mon père a fait du bon boulot marmonne Matt en guise d'excuses.  
\- Je sais, alors méfie toi Murdock !   
Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en songeant à celle que j'étais en revenant à New York et celle que je suis en train de devenir. Hell's Kitchen a éveiller quelque chose qui était dormant en moi depuis la mort d'Adam, ma volonté de vivre pour un autre jour.   
Le jeune homme vient prendre mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser langoureusement.   
Ses lèvres ont le goût du sang et de la sueur, celui du Matt qu'il cache aux autres quand il joue les avocats. Celui dont nous sommes si peu à connaître.   
\- Viens vivre avec moi propose Matt en me relâchant, j'éclate de rire malgré moi.  
\- D'accord, heureusement que je n'ai pas défais tout mes cartons ! Rassure moi, tu ne comptes pas me demander en mariage non plus ?   
\- Trop tôt !   
J'aime qu'il fasse de l'humour même s'il est pire que le mien, je retrouve mon Matt de la cour d'école. 

 

POV Matt 

 

Liv a été donner sa sélection de musique à son ami DJ, elle a fait exprès de mettre un titre en particulier pour annoncer sa présence à Irène. J'ai du encore une fois me battre contre Liv, mais cette fois parce qu'elle soutenait Karen qui voulait venir se battre avec nous.   
Cette fois, j'ai eu Frank de mon côté jusqu'à ce que ma petite amie suggère que Karen fasse partie de nos renforts en hauteur. Nos renforts armées et entraînés à suivre les ordres de notre ancien soldat, nous avons tous les deux était forcé d'accepter car il manque des personnes.   
Foggy a aussi voulu venir, mais il n'a pas de permis d'armes ( encore heureux ), Liv l'a donc formé au combat à la batte de base ball. Maintenant il veut aussi son nom de super héros, j'aime mes proches mais ils me fatiguent à vouloir se mêler de tout ces combats.   
Mais comme le dit Foggy, ils sont ma famille et ils ne cessent de prouver que je peux compter sur eux en toutes circonstances même quand je l'ai ai mal traité lors de mon retour …   
Je suis en train de guetter l'arrivée d'Irène Carpentier en limousine, nous sommes tous équipés de micro pour être en communication constante. Personne ne sera mis en danger inutilement ce soir.   
\- Elle n'est toujours pas arrivé ?  
\- Non  
\- Merde ! Elle a du sentir venir le piège ?   
Je peux deviner au son de la voix de Liv qu'elle est nerveuse et je n'ai pas envie de lui donner tort.  
Si cette Irène est un minium intelligente, alors elle doit se douter que les attaques de justiciers sur ses hommes ne sont pas du au hasard.  
Les premières notes de «  Another Bites the Dust » se font entendre alors que la fameuse voiture se gare. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir Irène pour deviner son élégance, son pseudo calme cachant quelque chose de plus sombre.   
\- Les enfants, j'espère que vous êtes prêts parce que la reine de la soirée vient d'arriver !

 

POV Liv 

\- Les enfants, j'espère que vous êtes prêts parce que la reine de la soirée vient d'arriver !  
Je lève les yeux vers le premier étage de la boîte, nos soldats sont prêts à tirer alors que Matt vient les rejoindre. J'esquisse un sourire avant d'envoyer un message à Jess, elle vas bientôt pouvoir faire une entrée théâtrale.   
Je me glisse parmi les danseurs qui sont avec nous, je me déhanche, profitant du son de Queen avant de me préparer au combat. Je suis assez fière de ma playlist, mais je serais encore plus heureuse quand j'aurais refais son portrait à Irène.   
\- Red Queen, tu as des goûts d'enfer commente Frank, je souris davantage à sa remarque.  
\- Merci Punisher, assure bien les arrières de Matt s'il te plaît !   
Je coupe la communication avant de me refondre dans la foule, je reconnais sans mal mon ex et ses hommes de main. Comme a son habitude, elle va directement dans le coin VIP exactement comme je l'avais anticiper.   
Aujourd'hui ses cheveux blonds bouclés sont coupés en carré, elle porte une robe bleue nuit avec un bustier qui lui donne un air hors du temps. Elle a toujours eu du goût pour ses vêtements, elle sait parfaitement que cette robe ultra serré fait ressortir sa poitrine généreuse.   
Pourtant malgré sa beauté, c'est un véritable poison, une furie, une meurtrière.   
Je me rends au bar ou je remplace le barman pour préparer son cocktail préféré : Sex on the Beach.   
Le titre culte de Queen se termine pour enchaîner avec «  Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea » de Fall Out Boy, une de mes chansons favorite qui va avec ce que je compte lui faire subir dès que je lui aurais apporter son cocktail.   
Are you smelling that shit ? Irène ? Are you ?   
Je retire mon long manteau noir qui me servait à cacher mon costume avant de prendre un plateau et de me rendre au coin VIP. J'échange des hochements de tête avec les hommes de main de mon ex petite amie, heureusement il n'y en a aucun avec qui j'ai sympathisé parmi eux.   
\- Votre cocktail, mademoiselle Carpentier avec les compliments de la maison !  
Irène me fait un large sourire avant de se lever pour prendre son cocktail et en siroter une gorgée.   
\- Je suis surprise que tu n'ai pas mis de poison dedans, ça montre que je t'ai bien éduquée. Tu es venue me punir pour avoir fait des petits boums dans ton cher quartier ? Est ce que tu as ramener le Diable d'Hell's Kitchen avec toi ? Je rêve de lui donner la fessée !   
La jeune femme se met à glousser de manière presque hystérique avant de faire signe à ses hommes de l'imiter, mais leurs rires sont loin d'être aussi enthousiastes plus gênés.   
\- Oui je suis venue avec le Diable d'Hell's Kitchen, entre autres …  
\- Messieurs, allez éliminer tout ces vauriens d'Hell's Kitchen mais le Diable est à moi ordonne Irène en retrouvant son sérieux.   
La musique change, j'en profite pour siffler, Jessica saute du premier étage avant de venir tabasser les hommes d'Irène. Elle me lance ma batte que je rattrape avant de donner un énorme coup sur le visage de mon ex.   
\- Est ce que tu as aimé la manière dont je t'ai livré Bullseye ?  
\- Oui mais tu as été idiote de le provoquer avec ou sans mon ordre, il voudra ta mort !!!   
Alors que les combats commence à se créer, je suis surprise en voyant un grand black se joindre aux autres accompagné d'un jeune blond au poing lumineux. Je me tourne vers Jess qui est en train de mettre des raclés à tours de bras.   
\- Tu as ramené des amis ?  
\- Oui ! Ils ont deux mots à dire a Daredevil !  
Je souris à ma nouvelle amie alors que mon petit ami sort de l'ombre pour venir me prêter main forte contre Irène. Nous n'avons pas eu entièrement l'effet de surprise car elle a ramener d'autres hommes à elle qui sont en train de rentrer pour se battre.   
Néanmoins les tirs efficaces de Frank, Karen et nos autres soldats nous aide énormément, je suis contente de les savoir avec nous. Et au moins en hauteur, ils sont plus à l'abri que nous qui sommes en première ligne.   
Je me reconcentre sur le combat alors que je dois parer les multiples attaques d'Irène, elle est encore plus douée qu'auparavant. Mais j'ai aussi appris quelques leçons depuis que je suis rentrée à la maison.   
\- J'aime ce qu'Hell's Kitchen réveille chez toi !!! s'exclame mon ex avant de se jeter sur moi pour m'embrasser, je l'a mords jusqu'au sang avant de lui faire un coup de boule.  
\- Ne me touche pas !!   
\- Pourquoi ? Tu m'en veux toujours pour Adam ? Il était ennuyeux !   
\- On ne tue pas les gens parce qu'on les trouve ennuyeux !!!   
\- Ah bon ?   
Je cède à ma colère pour l'a frapper de toutes mes forces et surtout l'a faire taire, je ne supporte plus sa folie. Cependant j'aurais du rester attentive car elle profite d'être à terre pour me couper au bras et enfoncé sa dague dans mon ventre.   
\- Pétasse !!!  
Je lui donne un coup de pied qui fait voler son arme, mon regard est attiré par un flingue qui traîne au sol. Je me précipite dessus, je vérifie sa charge avant de le pointer dans la direction de mon ex.   
\- Liv non !!!!

A suivre dans ... 

[](https://www.casimages.com/i/190117100835685814.png.html)


End file.
